


Perfect Beings

by RosesandCrosses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesandCrosses/pseuds/RosesandCrosses
Summary: Jaina Solo’s life has never been normal.She’s flown in wars, killed Vong, fought more Sith than you could count and did it all while still some how remaining sane.Yet now herself and her husband Jagged Fel are about to do the most normal thing a married couple could do.Have a baby.A EU Cannon fic about navigating normality in a life that is anything but.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Have been waiting a long time to share this!  
> It's completely done so the next chapters will be up very soon.  
> Not sure if i'm going to do a schedule or just upload everyday.  
> Ether way you won't be waiting long!  
> Thanks so much for the support!  
> Enjoy!

Before she had gotten married, Jaina had been told that the first year of marriage was the hardest.

She had always told herself deep down that that wouldn’t be true for her and Jag considering all they had been through over the years. Yet despite that, even she was surprised at how well this last year had gone. It had truly been the best year of her life.

It had gone by with minimal drama.

Of course, they still had quite a few adventures, she still had Solo blood in her despite her new hyphenated name, but it was truly a year of domestic bliss. She got wake up next to the love of her life every day and she was shocked at how much she loved the small things in life like deciding what to cook for dinner or how to organise the furniture in their bedroom. They could truly do whatever they wanted together, and that freedom was something nether of them had really experienced before. It was thrilling for them, yet they were filled with a sense of stability that washed over them like a blanket every day.

So, to celebrate the big occasion, they decided to go to Hapes, where they were technically supposed to go for their honeymoon, before Jaina convinced Jag to go on a hike to an ancient sky temple, which had ended in Jag breaking a bone and their tour guide trying to kill them. So, to say that they were looking forward to the relaxing break was probably an understatement.

After finishing diner on the second night of their stay, Jag took Jaina the long way back to their villa which was located on a secluded part of the planet on a private beach. The area was surrounded by gardens that had been constructed as a memorial to the ancient spirits that were said to have created the galactic lights that covered the skies on clear nights, just as tonight was.

Walking hand in hand, Jag lead Jaina through the gardens while he carried her high shoes that she could take off due to the island being completely covered in sand or neatly cut grass once they were out of the cobble stones of the town. They eventually got to a clearing that was completely free of trees above so that they could see the stars shining. In the middle of the clearing was a blanket and a picnic basket, which stopped Jaina in her tracks. When Jag felt the tug on his hand, he stopped to look around at her.

“Baby, as lovely as this is, I will literally burst if I eat anything else” she said wearily.

It was true. They had had one of the most amazing meals she had ever eaten and Hapean food usually came in larger portions then the usual.

Shaking his head Jag let out a snort and bent down to the basket.

“Don’t worry, even I wouldn’t be that cruel” he said as he pulled out a bottle of wine and two stemmed glasses.

Impressed, Jaina gave him one of her genuine teeth showing grins and sat down on the blanket next to her husband as he passed her one of the glasses. “Now, this is what I am talking about. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Tapping his glass to hers, she took the opportunity to reach over and kiss him before he began to drink his wine. The kiss was a lingering one that allowed both to pour their love for each other into it and when they pulled back they found themselves smiling wider than they were before, if that were possible.

“So, we made it. One year. Was it as awful for you as it was for me?” Jag asked her as he finished off his wine.

“Oh, pure hell. I have the divorce papers ready at home and I’m taking everything we own” Jaina teased as she put her own glass back in the basket. After closing it, Jag readjusted himself so that he was lying down and put his left arm out so that Jaina could snuggle into his side. She accepted his silent invitation and shifted so she was lying on her side. She leaned her head on his chest and started to absentmindedly play with the buttons of his shirt. At the same time, he rested his hand on her back that her dress didn’t bother to cover and began drawing circles on her skin.

“Damn it. Can I at least have the encyclopaedia of trade routes we got as a wedding present? I’ll need something to help me sleep when you leave.”

“Only if you are really good to me later.”

As she physically felt him laugh, she could also feel his apprehension in the force. All of a sudden, she could feel he was nervous for some reason and she could tell he was about to talk about something that had been at the back of her mind for a couple of weeks as their first anniversary approached, she just didn’t know if he had been thinking about it too.

 “So, remember that thing we said that we wouldn’t talk about until we were married for a year?” he asked with all the apprehension in his voice that she had felt in his aura.

“Yeah, I remember” she said both teasing him and wanting to gain time for herself to think about what she was going to say.

“Well, I don’t know if you know but we actually got married a year ago yesterday. We got a cake. It had a big one on it.”

“I think I can recall something like that.” Jaina snorted and pulled herself up so she was leaning on her elbow and looking into his eyes. “So, kids?”

“I mean you do want them, right?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, I never really thought about it until we got engaged and then when we made an active decision not to discuss it for the year, I kind of banished it to the back of my mind. I kind of assumed you had to.”

They had both agreed not to even think about children for at least a year of them being married. They both understood that with everything they had been through, they needed time to just be together and not share each other with anyone. It was completely reasonable in hind sight and they were both equally as glad that they did, but Jag had to admit, even just to himself, that he was getting broody.

“Well, I have to say, I do think about it quite regularly” he said as he saw the pleasant surprise cover her face.

“Really? What do you think about?”

“I don’t know, I mean I think about how many kids we’d have and everything.” As he spoke, he found himself looking back up to the stars and Jaina could see his checks go slightly red, almost in embarrassment.

To try and ease his discomfort, she lay on her front and rested her head on her hands that were still resting on his chest, while asking, “how many are we having in this dream?”

“Two. Probably. I mean, if that’s what you wanted” he said, still flushed.

“Wow, I don’t know how I feel about getting pregnant twice.” Jaina said smiling so wide that her checks hurt and nudged him so that he looked back down at her.

Seeing her enthusiasm at the conversation, Jag gave her a real smile that turned into a side smirk as spoke. “Well, you never know, we could have twins. I mean it does run in the family.”

To the average person, Jaina’s face would have not changed at all but to him, who knew her better than anyone, saw her smile falter ever so slightly. He couldn’t pick up why the sudden falter, but in an effort to get her as enthusiastic as she was a moment ago, he tried to pivot the conversation.

“Do you really want this? Because I love you either way, but I want kids. I want to have kids with you. The thought of having kids with you is literally so perfect that I get butterflies just thinking about it, but if this isn’t the right time, I completely get it.”

Completely overcome with love and affection from his words, Jaina needed a moment to collect herself and try to not throw herself at him. She wanted this as much as he did but hearing him say that pushed her over the edge from wanting it, to needing it.

“Yes. I want this.”

“Really?” The happiness in his voice and in the air was bursting. This was one of the times he gave her a full smile that showed his incredibly white teeth and he ran his hand up her back and onto her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, she murmured into his lips, “I think we should start trying when we get home. I’ll stop taking my pill then.”

Slightly confused, Jag gave her a questioning look and said, “Why when we get back? I mean I don’t like to assume, but I’m guessing we will be having sex again on this trip.” Worried he had spoken too soon, he then quickly said, “Or have I overstepped my mark?”

Laughing, she said, “No you haven’t overstepped your mark.” Then in a more seductive tone she added, “I just feel that it would be bad luck for us to conceive a child during the extremely dirty things that we are going to do this weekend.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that rumour too.”

Before she could respond, even with a laugh, he flipped her over, so she was below him and she ran her hands into his hair and pulled him down to her.

At that very moment, above them, the galactic lights of the Hapan cluster danced across the sky in the movements of the spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the corridors of the ship, Jaina fiddled with a plastic rectangular packet in her hand. They hadn’t been back from their anniversary trip very long but the conversation they had had on Hapes had been the only thing on her mind since the arrived back on planet.

They hadn’t really had time to talk about it again, mainly because Jaina was immediately whisked off on a mission that involved a week supervising a senate meeting about potential sanctions being put on Hutt space. She had to sit and listen meticulously for hours on end, but she still couldn’t tell you why the sanctions were being put in place and if anything had even progressed. She had zoned out mid-way through the first day and preoccupied her mind with thoughts of babies. 

Which was both a blessing and a curse.

The thought of actually getting pregnant and carrying a baby was almost ridiculous to her. She couldn’t believe that she had actually gotten to the point in her life where it was logical for her to be a mother. If she was honest, she never felt that had been an option in her life.

Yet, when she thought about it, she realised how happy it would truly make her. If she was honest, a normal family life had been all she had ever really wanted and now she had a real chance to have it, with the love of her life, nonetheless.

However, she still had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that was bothering her. She didn’t want to admit what it really was about, because then she would have to face it.

She found Jag sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, his usual relaxed position at the end of the night. He had his right arm spread out on the back of the couch and a cup of caf in the other and his focus was glued to the screen of the holoscreen placed a few feet away from him. He hadn’t noticed that she was now leaning on the archway that provided the opening from the ship’s corridor to its communal area.

Communal area was a generous term. It was realistically an open space that they had cleverly rearranged, so it could not only hold the kitchen, but also a two-seater couch, coffee table, holoscreen, a dining table that could hold three people if they tried and two small wooden chairs.

When the Jedi had moved to Ossus, Jaina and Jag had chosen to stay on their ship which they had parked just outside the base of the new grounds. When the masters had finally gotten around to assigning everyone quarters, the newlyweds were offered a spacious apartment in the temple. However, when the time came for them to move, they found themselves not wanting to leave. The privacy that they had acquired in the months of living on the docked yacht was something they felt was too valuable to give up. It became something of a perfect home for them, which was ironic for two pilots.

When Jag finally felt her presence in the room, he whipped his head around to look at her, but before he could say anything his eyes were drawn to the plastic packet in her hand and he suddenly found that whatever he was going to say had suddenly vanished from his mind.

“I’m about to throw these out.” Jaina said in an almost questioning tone. “This is still what we want to do, right?”

“Of course.” Jag said as he took his feet off the caf table and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees. “Throw them in the bin right now.”

Although she knew he had said it in a joking tone, Jaina still couldn’t bring herself to give him a full smile. Instead, she gave him a tight lipped one and couldn’t meet his eyes for too long. Kind of like she had done on Hapes when he had made the quip that had lessened her enthusiasm.

Noticing this, Jag stood up and reached for her, but when she didn’t accept his offer, he spoke timidly. “Unless you are having a change of heart?”

“No. I haven’t had a change of heart, I want this as much as you do” she said with confidence that surprised even herself. It was all true what she said, but one single thought put her over the edge.

“Then why do you look like you would rather jump into sarlac pit and listen to it eat you, than throw these out?”

By the time Jaina had looked up, Jag was now standing right in front of her and hand was now running up and down her arm that was exposed because of her short-sleeved jumpsuit. The feeling of his hand on her skin caused Goosebumps to rise and she saw the understanding that was pouring through his eyes. It was then she knew that he was going to get it out of her. He had an amazing ability to do that. Sometimes he even knew what was wrong with her before she fully knew, but this time, he was genuinely perplexed.

“What is it Jaina?”

Knowing she needed to be honest with him, she forced what was truly troubling her to the front of her mind and it came out as almost word vomit and she found herself not being in control of what she was saying, so much so it came out in a rushed fashion.

“I’m terrified of having twins, Jag. I don’t think I could mentally handle it.”

Her admission was met with silence from Jag and she almost felt ashamed of what she had just said. It was a completely stupid thing to worry about, she knew that, but it had been the thing that kept her from jumping two feet first into this like she had wanted to.

Finally, after the silence had go on for some time, Jag finally spoke.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Feeling as if she was being questioned, her defence mechanism of anger and frustration started to show, and she pulled her arm away from Jag. Looking up and him fully now she threw her hands up in the air and started pacing as she spoke.

“I don’t know! I hadn’t thought about till you had to go remind me that it is practically set in stone that we will have them thanks to my stupid genetic code! I just can’t sit here for the rest of my life and see my children have something that I had and remind me every day that I will never have it again! What if I resent them for it? I’m going to be jealous of my own children with something they have no control over.”

Exasperated by her speech, that she had mainly said to herself, she put her head in her hands and sagged against the wall.

“Hey” Jag said as he walked over to her and pulled her hands down from her face. “Look at me.”

The exact same understanding was there in his eyes, like It always was.

“Listen to me. It’s ok to be scared Jaina, I understand. I mean, I don’t know what it really feels like, but I can see what this is doing to you. If this is really too much, then it is too much.”

Sensing he wasn’t finished with his statement and deep down wanting him to convince her, she urged him to go on. “But?”

“But do you really want that fear to stop us from having the one thing that both of us want so much? Don’t we deserve it? After everything we have been through and all the times we have let fear of breaking the rules or not living up to our responsibility control what we do, I think we need to face that fear and do it anyway.”

Feeling as if a real weight had been lifted off her shoulders and with Jag holding her wrists in ether of his hands, she threw herself into his arms and was met with the warmth of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re right” she mumbled into his shirt and squeezed him one last time before stepping away from him and in one swift motion she pressed the trash compactors door open and threw the plastic container full of contraceptive pills down it.

Finally, the smile that she had wanted to give him before suddenly automatically appeared on her face and when she turned around to look at him fully, he was mirroring her expression except he could see a hint of pride in his crooked smile. Bending down he grabbed her behind the knees and picked her up, so she was flushed against him.

“I’m very proud of you” he said in between kisses. “I think we should get started right away.”

“I agree. Maybe if we are fast we can-” she said before she was cut off with a neck kiss and suddenly she couldn’t form words anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisting her wrist to face away from her, she saw a flurry of purple light flash across her face. When the two sabers met each other in a violent clash, sparks of force energy started to fly out of the point of connection and the two owners took the time to get their bearings back from the aggressive movements. However, that didn’t last for long as Jaina used her strength to push the lightsaber forward and try to overbalance her opponent.

It didn’t overbalance him, but it was enough to push him away for long enough so that she could cartwheel on one hand and found herself behind him. Unprotected from behind her opponent ducked so that when she swung her lightsaber, it went straight over his head, missing him by inches. While he was on the ground he decided to take the opportunity to use his foot and sweep it across the floor tripping her up. However, before she hit the floor, she used the force to spin mid-air and kick him on the way down.

Before her feet had even met the floor, she was gathering the force within her ready for another strike, and when she found him facing her on his feet but his lightsaber was on the other side of the mat. With him unarmed, Jaina could easily end the fight now with one quick swipe of her blade, which although would miss, would signal the end of the sparring match. However, frustrated and angry, Jaina saw an opportunity to project her emotions and she used all her strength to kick his square in the chest which threw him across the room.

“Kriff, Solo. That was not only unnecessary, but sore!” Kyp complained as he sat up on the mat but didn’t make a move to stand up.

“That’s just what happens when you get old and withered” Jaina laughed breathlessly as she tried to restore air into lungs. Turning off her lightsaber, she bent down to get both of their water bottles and walked over to the heap of a man she’d left to suffer.

When she reached him, he was pulling up the bottom of his black training top to show her his torso, which was already discoloured and had the early signs of a nasty bruise forming under the skin. Slight guilt did hit her then, but not too much. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t take it, she had done much worse to him before.

She handed him his water bottle and with her free hand reached out with the force and used it to make his lightsaber fly into her hand.

“Seriously though, What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” She said while trying to look nonchalant. “I just got too into the match.”

“Not buying it goddess” Kyp grumbled as he reached for her hand to help him up. When he groaned in pain all the up to a standing position, Jaina rolled her eyes at his melodramatises. “I have met sith who are less frustrated than you are right now.”

Shaking her head but not replying was a typical Jaina response and usually was a warning to people to start the direction they were going in, but Kyp was a different slice of cake. Ether he didn’t read the signs correctly, which was unlike him, or he didn’t care, which was definitely more like him.

“Come on, what is the point of a friend if they can’t help you deliberate over your problems?”

“Believe me, this is a problem you defiantly don’t want to hear about” Jaina scoffed.

She turned away from him and began to walk out of the training hall at a modest pace. When he caught up to her he used his shoulder to nudge her.

“You aren’t going to make me beg, are you? You know how bad at that I am. Insincere and all that.”

Rolling her eyes, for what felt like the one hundredth time since she had met with him this afternoon, she cursed him for his persistence.

“Fine! You want to know what’s bothering me?”

“That is what I have been implying with all these questions.”

“I’m not pregnant yet!” She said in a hushed tone but made sure her frustration and anger were conveyed through her words. The only positive to blurting out her personal information was the obvious shock that was plastered across Kyp’s face, who was obviously not expecting the exasperated response when he began badgering her.

Yet, always the fast adjuster, Kyp’s surprised expression spread to a sly smile that settled in the corner of his mouth.

“I didn’t know you were trying to get pregnant.”

“Well, it wasn’t exactly something I was spreading around.” Jaina said, speaking in the same hushed tone as before.

Walking through the double doors of the training hall, the two masters turned left to make their way to the lift. As they passed the locker rooms, Kyp nodded his head towards the showers in a silent question.

“No, I’m going to shower at home. Jag is coming here with Allana to pick me up.”

Nodding again, in acceptance this time, Jaina silently wondered if he would drop the previous conversation. Maybe he would be too embarrassed to ask any more questions. However, she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to drop it, or if she secretly wanted to vent to someone about it. She didn’t want to talk about her frustration with Jag because she thought it might upset him and she hadn’t told anyone else about their situation.

She got her answer when she felt a certain amount of relief ease from her shoulders when Kyp turned his head to and asked her, “How long have you been trying?”

“Two months.”

Jaina’s answer was met with a sharp laugh that turned the heads of passers-by. Hitting him in the stomach to both shut him up and punish him for making fun of her, Jaina continued down the hall towards the lift at a steady pace.

“For the good of the force, are you that impatient in every walk of like?” Kyp laughed. “Actually, that was a stupid question, of course you are.”

Not entertained with the mocking, Jaina carried on as if he hadn’t spoken.

“I am a Jedi master. I have fought and killed sith. I was a squadron leader and awarded honours for the amount of kills I racked up. I have gone months without contact of any kind. I can literally kill someone with just one thought. Why can’t I do this one completely natural thing?”

Kyp made a sympathetic face and replied, “Jaina, it’s been two months. I think you are rushing the gun a little bit here.”

By this time, they were now in the lift and as Kyp reached across to press the button to the bottom floor, Jaina leaned her head against the back wall of the lift and closed her eyes, finally feeling her muscles and joints ache from the physical exertion she had just put her body through.

“Maybe this just isn’t supposed to be. I mean I never really wanted this before we got married anyway.”

“I don’t know” Kyp said as his eyebrow came up as if he was thinking. “I had always imagined you as a mother. In my head anyway.”

Jaina’s eyes popped open and her head came up in surprise. “Really?”

“Well yeah. Next comes marriage and all that.” He said in a matter of fact tone.

Feeling an eye roll coming on, Jaina immediately closed her eyes as not to give him the satisfaction.

“But I mean, I’ve been fine without kids this far. If you guys don’t have them, I don’t think it would change you so dramatically.”

“Yeah, I suppose you are right. Not everyone has children, right? I mean up until thirty years ago, Jedi weren’t allowed to have them.”

Kyp nodded and put his arm around her to pull her close to him. Immediately, Jaina put her hand out and pushed his chest away. Even with just her finger tips on his black, sleeveless work-out top, she could feel the sweat soaking through.

“No way. You smell like the end of my sweat bag after a weak in an x-wing.”

Throwing his head back in laughter, Kyp wrestled her so that she eventually was pushed against his chest and he had his elbow bent at her neck. Giving in, she eventually put her arm around his back and embraced him, despite the smell.

As they pulled away, the elevator lift opened and because the first floor of the temple was where the fighters were kept, meant that the outside light flooded the floor with brightness. The hall was a buzz of activity like usual. People running back and forth between fighters and docking bays with equipment and people on tJust as they started to walk across the hanger, Jaina could see a group of people at the other side of the hall towards the entrance.

Without having to try and reach out to see who it was, she already knew who it was.

Standing around one of the strategy tables was Ben and Tahiri, deep in conversation and standing over what she presumed were mission papers. Probably about some sort of urgent Jedi mission that she should probably be helping plan, she was a master now after all and it kind of came with the job that she was to be a guide to all of the knights. 

However, her attention was on the two people standing on the other side of the table, who seemed to be having their own conversation and completely ignoring the rest of the commotion in the hanger.

Jag was deeply engrossed in whatever Allana was telling him. (Jaina could tell because eyebrows were pulled closely together like they usually did when he was concentrating.) He was also on one knee as to be closer to her level, as she defiantly didn’t get her father’s genes in height. She had a sad expression on her face and looked as if whatever she was telling Jag was upsetting her.

Concerned, Jaina increased the speed of her stride as to get to her upset niece faster, but just as she was about to reach out with the force to ease whatever pain she was in, suddenly a smile creeped onto Allana’s face and her humour flooded her force aura. As Jag kept talking, Allana’s smile grew to the point where she was in laughter at whatever he was saying and suddenly Jaina was stuck in place and her breath gone from her lungs as she saw Allana run into Jag’s open arms and embrace him.

Something about seeing Jag give Allana his undivided attention and comfort her to the point of embrace, made something click in Jaina’s mind and images of him doing the same thing with their own child flashed through her mind making her stomach flutter.

Suddenly the voice in her head was suddenly directly connected to her mouth and without realising, she heard herself say, “Ok, we are defiantly having children.”

Having seen the whole interaction and could have physically read Jaina’s train of thought like it was on a page, Kyp couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head while he put his hand on her left shoulder and lightly squeezed.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t give us all whiplash at least two times a day.”


	4. chapter 4

Maybe it was coldness of the air or the anticipation of what he was doing, but Jag couldn’t help the shivers that rattled through his body. He zipped up his coat to the top of the zipped where it rested just below his chin, but it still didn’t stop the light shaking he felt was going through all of his body, which was most evident in the slight tremor in his hand as he held a paper bag.

The fog had descended on the planet and was in its fourth day of chill that usually plagued the planet for a couple of weeks at a time. He had to admit he had gotten used to the summer air that had been warming their long afternoons when they could spend walking through the forests or lounging outside the back of the ship with wine. The chill had come in hard and fast and they were forced to spend their evenings inside lounging on the couch or lying on the bed reading, which in hindsight he didn’t really mind doing at all, he just preferred to do it when they weren’t freezing.

_Maybe if I keep thinking about the weather, the perfuse sweating will stop_. Jag thought to himself as he walked through the cobble stones of the town.

Thankfully not a lot of people were out and about at this time of day and the fog had forced people indoors even at the most social times of the day, meaning he wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone at the temple as he walked back to the ship, which was ideal because he was really a mess internally and externally at this point. He had been ever since she had asked him to go get the test when he got home.

He hadn’t had time to ask any questions before Jaina pushed him out the door, telling him she had been waiting all day. He had wondered to himself as he rushed into the small store why she couldn’t have gotten it herself while she was waiting, but Jaina wasn’t really one to question when it came to rational thinking.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally reached the bottom of the ship and punched in the access code. At what felt like a run, he made his way up the strip and quickly turned the corner to where he expectedly saw Jaina pacing back and forth at the end of their bed. She must have been too distracted to realise he had gotten home because when he walked into the room her head flipped up in surprise.

“Did you get it?” she asked exasperated as if she had just run a marathon.

Nodding, he handed her the paper bag which she took and opened faster than he could reply. She reached in and took out the packaging of the blue box and began to read the back of it for the instructions.

“Did you feel anything? In the force I mean” he decided to ask, having not gotten any answers the last time they spoke.

Still looking at the box intently, Jaina replied, “I’m not sure. Something is defiantly different, but it could just be because of the weather for all I know.”

“I think it’s pretty straight forward jay.” Jag said commenting on her frantic inspection of the instructions, trying to calm both his and Jaina’s nerves with even the slightest bit of humour he could drag out of this moment. However, he was not greeted with so much as a turning of the lips from her as she didn’t move her head but did flick her eyes up to him in disapproval and without so much as a word she turned into their bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

 

The moment she shut the door, Jag blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, then threw himself down onto the bed. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt this nervous before. Jag prided himself on being calm and collected at times of great stress, but that was completely out the window when it came to this moment. His palms were sweaty, and his mouth was almost completely dry.

“Get yourself together” he whispered to himself.

It probably didn’t help that Jaina’s emotions were as clear to him as the sky was blue, so he almost physically felt the same nerves and slight panic coursing through her veins as were his.

However, he had to admit, even to himself, that this was a unique experience and he shouldn’t be so hard on himself or Jaina for being on the edge.

For the entire six months since they had started trying to have a baby, Jaina had not even had one slight suspicion that she was pregnant. That was until today, when she ‘had a feeling’ and set them both on spiral of emotions.

They both wanted this so badly and it he couldn’t deny that he had thought about the fact that it might not happen for them as two months turned four months, and four months turned into six. He didn’t know how long it typically took, but he couldn’t help but hurt every time he saw the disappointment on Jaina’s face after she realised she wasn’t pregnant every month.

That was exactly why he had to control his emotions at this time, which was especially hard when he was married to a woman who could literally see into his mind and feel what he was thinking. Yet, he knew he had to try.

Looking at their bedside clock, he saw that she had been in the toilet for at least ten minutes. She was defiantly done the test and considering she wasn’t out here celebrating with him, he could only assume that it was bad news.

Putting his hands on his knees, he pushed himself to standing position and walked over to the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, he lightly knocked on the door.

“Jaina? Are you ok?”

He waited a minute and after she didn’t reply, he let out a sigh and knocked again.

“Listen, it’s ok. We can keep trying, this isn’t the end of the road, it’s really just the beginning. This is the first time you have even taken a test and just because you aren’t pregnant now doesn’t mean you won’t be pregnant-“

Suddenly, the door slid open and he saw his dishevelled wife standing in front of him, test in hand, with tears streaming down her face. Even though he tried to keep the emotion from his face, he couldn’t help but frown at the sight of her and he moved to wrap his arms around her.

However, before he could take another step, she pushed her hand to his chest and used her other hand to shove the test towards him. Tentatively, he took the test and looked down at the stick, only to be met by the one word he had been praying to the force for, but continuously doubting he would ever see.

PREGNANT.

Not believing what he was actually reading, Jag did a double, then triple take on the word and when he looked back up to Jaina, he saw the tears still in her eyes but now she was also smiling as wide as he had ever seen on her.

He couldn’t have stopped the smile creep onto his face even if he wanted to, which he definitely didn’t.

The moment their eyes met, Jaina moved and threw herself into his open arms where he spun her around and lifted her off the ground as she continued to cry happy tears into the crook of his neck. Time became irrelevant to them as he held her for what felt like hours but could have been minutes before she leaned her head back to look up at him. She moved her arms from around his neck to cup her hands on his face and drag him back down to kiss him.

As they finally parted, he heard her say, “there is no going back now, mate.”

The words did admittedly push a new type of fear through his veins and he felt his palms almost instantly sweat while his stomach plunged, yet he wouldn’t want it any other way.  


	5. Chapter 5

"Just get yourself up onto the bed and I'll be back in one moment with the doctor." The kind nurse said as she motioned to Jaina towards the bed and stepped back towards the door. She was a young looking Tekili, probably ten years Jaina's junior, and her green skin stuck out against the plane white overcoat and blue uniform that was underneath.  

The moment she closed the door, Jaina released the forced smile she gave her and went back to her natural resting face that was considerably more Intune with her current inner emotions which was  unease that she didn’t know weather was caused by the constant worry of the health of the baby, morning sickness or whether or not there was in fact only one baby.  

No matter how many times she had gone over it with Jag, he could only reassure her so much. She had told him she had been too excited about the fact that she was finally pregnant that she had put the fear of being the mother to twins out of her mind. However, he knew better than to believe that and as they had sat in the waiting room mere moments ago, he could practically see her mind racing through multiple possibilities. Yet, there was only so many times he could reassure her that it was all going to be ok, especially when he wasn't sure that it was going to be ok.   

There was a high chance that she was having twins, it ran in her family. That mixed with the fact that Jaina refused to open herself up fully to the force in an attempt to hide their situation from the other Jedi, meant that she couldn't confirm anything. Jag knew deep down that she had also been refusing to look deep inside herself as a defense mechanism and a typical Jaina-like move of trying to bury her feelings until it was absolutely necessary to confront them.  

Which, unfortunately for her, was today. 

As Jaina sat on the bed, Jag walked around the room, doing something he wasn't accustomed to.  

Fidgeting.  

He saw on the walls pictures of biological systems of various different types of alien creatures. Looking to left he saw two certificates framed and hanging horizontally on the wall. They were stamped with a Coruscant credential showing that although she had her clinic here in Nilon, she had obviously studied on the republic's capital. 

Just like the force manipulation, they had decided to go off world for the medical side of the pregnancy as a way to keep this as private as they could, at least for a while. When they had discussed it, as much as Jaina would have liked to go to Clighal, they both thought it might be inconsiderate to put that secret on her shoulders as well as theirs.  

Jaina blew out a breath and finally decided to reach around and take off her jacket. Handing it to Jag, their hands met for a moment and he lingered on her thumb. The sentiment was not lost on her, but her nerves were pushing every other emotion out of her body, so instead of returning the gesture she ignored the feeling of his hand on hers. This led to him quickly pulling away and forcing his gaze to go to the feet as he sat in the chair next to the raised bed.  

She felt bad that she hurt his feelings, even if it was only minorly, yet she couldn't bring herself to apologies. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. 

After what felt like hours but was surely only minutes, the raven-haired doctor walked into the room with a smile that could be seen from the outer rim. Her cheery mood spread through the room and although Jaina couldn't quite revel in it with her just yet, she was glad that optimism was around her and hopefully giving Jag a distraction from her sullen mood. 

"So", the doctor started as she pulled open a brown file, "I just got all your bloods back from what you sent me over. All looks good for human gestation. Iron levels are fine, and glucose is a bit high but nothing to be worried about."                     

Jaina felt a smile creep along her mouth and she realized this one wasn't fake or forced. Everything was fine in terms of health which was always good. Regardless of what happened next, she was healthy and that meant a lot to her considering how much she had been through physically throughout her life. 

Before she could say anything, she heard Jag answer the doctor saying that it was brilliant, or something along those lines, she couldn't be 100% sure.  

"The only thing to note is that your HGC levels are quite high, which can often indicate multiples. Do they run in ether of your families?"  

Trained from the age of 12 to control her feelings, Jaina learned how to mask her emotions from her face, so when the deep dread started to form at the base of her stomach, her face didn't falter even an inch. In fact, she even let out a curt laugh and whipped, "You could say that." 

There was a few awkward seconds as the doctor looked between her and Jag, waiting for some sort of explanation.

“I am a twin and so is my mother.” Jaina replied quickly. It was unfair to expect the doctor to know her uncomfortableness at the situation and if she was indeed going to have this doctor with her throughout the entire time of her pregnancy, it was probably a good idea to start trusting the woman who was going to guide her through this, medically speaking at least.

“Oh!” replied the doctor in elation as a smile came to her face. It was clear she was misinterpreting the situation and before Jaina could even brace herself for the next statement she said cheerily, “Well you could be lucky and get two for the price of one!”

Jaina physically couldn’t bring herself to put a smile on her face and instead left Jag to awkwardly laugh as she lay down on the bed. The man was one of the greatest she had even known in all her life and she was completely in love with him, but my god was he stuffy in social situations.

The thought did bring her out of herself for a moment until the doctor instructed her to move to the edge of the bed so she could begin the scan.

Thinking about it in that moment, she couldn’t exactly pinpoint what she would do when the doctor told her the inevitable news that she was joining the previous two women in her family and having two babies at one time.

She couldn’t imagine herself crying because she had wanted to get pregnant for what felt like forever. How could she possibly be sad about the fact that she now was going to have a family of her own, regardless of the circumstances.

Yet, she couldn’t imagine herself bursting with joy ether.

She would love both of her children, she already did without even knowing if there was two of them, but the thought of seeing her children intertwine themselves together through the force just like Jacen and herself had was something she couldn’t bear to think of. The jealousy she would have of her own children, the sadness she would have everyday thinking about what she lost, the terror she would feel for them that they may fall into the same destiny she had –

“Oh well” the doctor said, interrupting her train of thought. “I hope you folks aren’t too disappointed, but it’s probably for the best, single pregnancies are much safer for humans.”

The young woman gave the couple a sympathetic look, and then pursed her lips together, thinking she had filled them with false hope at the thought of a chance of having more than one baby.

However, both Jaina and Jag let out an audible sigh of relief.

In that moment Jaina felt Jag reach up and grab her hand. When she looked up at him he had brought it to his lips and she felt him kiss her knuckles as she squeezed back in an act of joint reassurance and relief.

By the time their gazes had broken from each other and looked back at the doctor, she had turned the monitor around so that the newly expecting couple could see the screen.

Pointing out the various things they could see on the screen and what they were in relation to Jaina’s biology, the doctor finally got to a tiny black and white smudge on the screen and proclaimed, “that is your baby.”

At first Jaina didn’t really believe it.

It didn’t look like she expected it to and from what she had read in her baby book, the baby would already have all of its organs. Its fingernails would be forming, and the hair would even begin to grown. Yet she couldn’t see anything even resembling a human, only a bunch of white lines surrounded in a sea of black. She had expected a rush of admiration at what was the first sight of her child, but all she was really feeling was confusion and if she was honest a tad bit underwhelmed.

Through the force she could feel that Jag was feeling complete elation and without even looking at his face, she knew he was showing one of his rare public smiles that pushed his nose upwards and caused dimples to appear on the corner of his eyes and one on his left check.

Why was she not feeling this way? Was she already a terrible mother?

She would never be able to tell anyone how she really felt. The thought of someone knowing how awful she was, was horrifying. She couldn’t stomach the thought of this not being the most perfect moment of her life and it –

For the second time in as many minutes, Jaina’s thoughts were interrupted but this time it wasn’t with words.

The fast, rhythmic noise that spread through the room hit Jaina in the very core of her being. It literally took her breath away and she felt herself gasp as she listened to the heartbeat of her not yet born child and reached deep inside her. As she closed her eyes she could not only hear the noise surrounding her, but also physically felt it through the connection with her child she didn’t realize she had until now.

It was the most intense connection she had ever had, even deeper than with Jacen. However, surprisingly that thought didn’t upset her, but instead made her feel like this was what her whole life was leading up to. Everything that had happened before this was almost useless in comparison to the complete dependency that her baby had to her. She was completely responsible for everything that happened to this life and all of a sudden, every part of her childhood made sense. She now fully knew that everything her parents ever did was for the benefit of her and her brothers, in a way that she had never really understood before. Not like this.

When she reached deeper into force and the connection with her child, she felt the undeniable stable presence of Jag as well as the fire she often felt in herself. Yet, she also felt the unique and new force presence of the baby itself. Half her, half Jag but complete itself.

When she finally opened her eyes she finally did cry, but this time only through pure joy.


	6. Chapter 6

“I mean we have been married for well over a year. They must suspect that this was a possibility, right?” Jag asked as he pulled at his lip in a rare sign of nervousness. His other hand was gripping the wheel of the speeder the couple found themselves in.

They were on the way to lunch with the Solo’s and due to the fact Jaina’s parents had been off-planet for nearly three months on a tight lip mission for the Jedi, this was the first time they were seeing them face to face since Jaina had become pregnant.

For Jaina, it was actually a blessing in disguise that her parents had been away for such a long period. When she had been informed of their mission she had been upset at the thought of not seeing them for so long, especially given the fact that it was on a possibly dangerous mission. However, from what she had heard, the mission ended up being a more of a peacekeeping ordeal and it gave both Jaina and Jag time to come to terms with their situation privately. Jaina knew in herself that she could not be able to keep this hidden from her parents while in their company for very long and she was delighted that the day she got word that her parents were coming back from their long mission was also the day she officially turned 12 weeks pregnant. Otherwise known as the end of the doctors recommended waiting time for them to not tell anyone.

“I don’t know Jag” Jaina replied, “I have literally never spoken to them about this since we have gotten married. I really hope it’s not too much of a shock.”

Jag looked over at her and somehow managed to look more serious than he had before.

“You are making more nervous.”

“Like that’s possible” Jaina sniggered.

Shaking his head, he through his gaze back to the road and continued to drive through the busy roads that filled their view.

Jaina laughed at his mood and reached over to take the hand that was nipping at his lip. He immediately relaxed at the physical contact and Jaina saw the tightness in his shoulders visibly drop as he let her link their hands together between them and rub circles with her thumb over the back of his hand.

“It’s going to be ok, they are going to be delighted. The thought of them actually being around when this grandchild will be born, as opposed to what happened with Allana, will be enough to make them beam, believe me.”

“But they have never actually said any of this to you.” Jag stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Well no, not through words exactly.”

“Well, we can’t go back now.” Jag huffed and went to move his hand out of her grasp and although he was technically switching the gears, Jaina knew he was using it as an opportunity to show his sulk and move away from her.

Now annoyed, Jaina made sure her tone shifted when she asked him, “Well, would you take it back if we could?”

His head immediately shifted back to look at her so fast that she thought he might have whiplash. He also had an apologetic look in his eyes as he flicked his gaze from hers to her stomach. He reached across the console of the car and spread his palm across her stomach like he often did regularly know a days.

“Of course not. I’m sorry, I am just nervous.”

She couldn’t be angry at him, she was nervous too. She also knew it wasn’t as much the fact that they were telling her parents, but the fact that they were telling anyone at all. Up to this point it was their own little secret that they relished in together, but more importantly, privately. Telling the world that they were having this baby meant that it was real, and it was happening, and it brought with it opinions and dangerous that they didn’t want. Yet this was something they needed to do eventually and the quicker they told everyone the easier it would be.

And who better to start with than the people who they love who would be supportive.

_Supportive after the shock_ , Jaina thought to herself.

“I know” she replied as she re-grabbed his hand from her stomach. “But everything will be ok. You have me.”

That drew a light laugh from Jag and a broad smile grew across his face, but he didn’t make any sigh of a reply.

“And I have you, right?” She said with raised eyebrows.

She expected to draw a laugh from him but instead she saw that his smiled remained as he firmly said, “Always.”

~~

It only took one knock for them to get an answer on the door to the Solo’s apartment.

The couple stood in surprise as the door flung open to reveal a very happy looking Han Solo standing in the threshold of the house. Jag’s hand was still raised in a fist from knocking on the door when Han suddenly grabbed it to pull him into a hand shake. A little taken aback, Jag tried to straighten up as Han clapped his back, but before he could move, he was pulled into a bear-like hug that was so unexpected it even caused Jaina to step back in surprise

However, before she could say anything about the strangeness of the situation, Han let go of her husband and grabbed her in the same tight embrace Jag had experienced.

Just when she felt she was about to suffocate, she saw her mother over Han’s shoulder, wearing the same smile that she had seen on her father.

“Han! Stop! You’ll crush her!”

Immediately Han stepped back and dropped his hold on her, however he kept his hands on her forearms and looked down at her, almost as if he was taking in the sight of her again.

“Has something happened?” Jaina asked timidly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

“No” Leia answered a bit too fast for Jaina’s liking as she pulled away from embracing Jag. “We just missed you both. Three months is too long, isn’t that right, Han?”

“Much too long.” He replied without averting his gaze from his firstborn.

Both Jaina and Jag smiled and let out small nervous laughs.

“That’s very true” Jag said as he put one hand on the small of Jaina’s back, hoping to give her support, but also trying to centre himself.

There were a few moments of content silence as everyone relished in the fact that their families were finally reunited with each other. However, when that moment went on for a smidge too long and the Solo’s didn’t look away from the younger couple, the room turned noticeably awkward and Jaina let out a nervous cough in an effort to try and move along the conversation.

Thankfully, Leia did pick up on the tension in the room and finally said, “lunch?”

\--

Lunch ended up being an early dinner. This was partly due to the fact that they couldn’t stop chatting in time for them to eat in the time period to be considered lunch, but mainly it was due to the fact that lunch was burned in the oven and they ended up ordering a take out from their local restaurant that served local cuisine. They had taken to the sitting area where they sprawled out casually around the couches.

Which is where they found themselves when Jag looked over at Jaina during a lull in the conversation. Jaina didn’t need the force to know what that look meant.

It was now or never.

“So” Jaina said with a shaky breath as she tried to dig deep into herself. “We have some news.”

“Oh yeah?” Han said casually as he threw another dough ball into his mouth.

Jag visibly sat up straighter and reached for Jaina’s hand. She couldn’t tell if it was for moral support or for his own benefit and by the look on his face, he probably didn’t know ether.

This was it.

They were waiting for her to say what ever this news was.

They wouldn’t let this go.

Closing her eyes, and digging deep into her stomach, as if to force it out of her body and into the open air.

She squeezed Jag’s hand and with one last gaze, she almost shouted.

“I’m pregnant.”

To Jaina’s surprise, there was zero surprise or shock in the force and even less so on her parents faces. Only knowing smiles and wide grins as the couple shared a glance.

“We know!” Leia practically squealed.

Han almost through himself back on the couch in what was obvious relief.

“Thank god, we didn’t know how long you were going to make us wait.”

Jag and Jaina turned their heads to look at each other so fast that they should defiantly have had whiplash afterwards. Shock was the only thing that they felt course through their veins as they struggled to find words.

The only one that Jaina could form was, “how?”

They had both made significant efforts to hide this for as long possible. Every second she felt someone even slightly brush against her force aura, she purposely cut off the other life that was glowing not only inside her but through the force itself. It was one of the most fascinating things that Jaina had ever experience in her life. Feeling another being’s relationship with the force develop and become something completely of its own was an honour to Jaina. Yet she couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed knowing that secret she had kept was known and not as private as she once thought. If her mother and father knew, it was a good bet that most of the Jedi also knew. She was probably naïve if she thought she could hide a new life in the force from masters who had been the living embodiment of said force for decades before she was born herself. The realisation also meant that the precautions they had taken when they went off planet were completely

“I don’t need the force to know my own daughter.” She said with mock offence in her voice, but Jaina could see she held no real menace. “I knew probably before you saw the signs yourself. I made your father swear not to say anything.”

“Which was hell, by the way!” Han chimed in. “You won’t believe the amount of times I have almost slipped and told your uncle.”

Jaina did a double take from her mother’s face to her fathers and almost stammered her next words.

“W-wait, Luke doesn’t know?”

Leia almost looked horrified at her question, as if she had suggested something that offended her.

“Of course not! Jaina, it’s up to you two to tell people when your ready. That’s why we had to pretend we didn’t know for weeks and weeks on end.”

The rock that was in Jaina’s stomach suddenly eased and she felt guilty that she had immediately thought the worst of her parents. She couldn’t stop herself from automatically jumping from the couch and running into her open parents’ arms.

When she finally pulled back, she could see tears brimming in both of their eyes. She had seen that from her parents on many occasions, however this time it finally tears of joy as opposed to sorrow. Leia kept her hand on Jaina’s back as Han turned around to shake Jag’s hand (or possibly embrace him, Jaina couldn’t be sure with the amount of emotions in the room), but when she looked back at her husband he was pulling something out of his breast pocket that she didn’t know he had.

Jagged then passed Han the black and white sonogram that they had gotten the week before and although you defiantly couldn’t make out the baby unless someone pointed it out to you, her fathers face still lit up with complete joy and her mother’s hand immediately went to cover her mouth which was open in awe. As Jaina let them take their time to finally embrace the fact they were becoming grandparents for a second time, she stepped back and let Jag put his arm around her. Then, as she felt the same content she did when they first entered, her eyes were drawn to the picture of herself with Jacen and Anakin that was taken when they were no older than seven and eight respectively. Usually she tried not to look at it, mainly because she was filled with both happiness at the memory and utter sadness because of the situation. However, when she looked this time, she did it purposely and was only filled with a sense of understanding, as if everything was the way it was supposed to be, finally.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel hadn’t been in the military in many years. They had both been, in some way, forced to hang up their fighter wings and take on their other responsibilities that had been flung their way. Jag, with his previous position as Head of State of the Imperial Remnant, and Jaina with her commitment to the Jedi and her legacy to her destiny as the sword of the Jedi. It probably also didn’t help that she had become a master not two years ago and was now responsible for not only her own way of the force but also to the younglings who looked up to her for guidance. When they had gotten married and Jag had left his position, he found himself as a commander, usually helping the Jedi where he could in small combat missions and passing on his military training and talent for planning when he was asked for help.

Regardless, it was difficult for ether of them to get time to take out and jump into their respective fighters and truly let go the ways only pilots could only understand.

However, with a combined twenty-seven years of military service, it was hard to take out the pilot’s nature in either of them. Especially given the fact that they were married and when one of them was beginning to crave the feel of fighter taking off and pushing them through the void of space, the other usually picked up on it and felt the same itch. Which was why they usually went no more than a standard two months before they had to get into their respective fighters which were kept at the Jedi hanger and go on test simulations to ease the cravings they both intensely had.

Which was where they both found themselves right now. Jaina in her stealth-x and Jag in his modified T-70 fighter that had been rewired to have a single turbo engine, similar to his older fighters. They were running on full shields so that when they hit each other it wouldn’t damage the actual ships and had a new programme running that a rookie had uploaded to the system recently.

It was a good programme, Jaina thought to herself as she lightly put pressure on her joystick so that she could make a light turn to the right. It was a programme that had all of the necessary simulations to qualify as a training module while also having the freedom to put the individual pilot’s own flying style on the routine.

Jaina had lost Jag in her eyeline but could see his position on her systems through one red dot that was rapidly coming up her rear flank, obviously just about to make a double engine attack that he thought she wasn’t expecting. Before she put her plan in motion, she through her free hand up to wipe the sweat on her eyebrow, below her eye guards that was threatening to fall down her face. As she slowly glided to the right, she finally saw Jag in her peripheral vision and before she realised he was even turning, he had fired on her more than once. She pushed her joystick straight down and felt the g-force push her back into her seat and she went on a downward spiral in the void of space. However, happily she realised she didn’t feel the hit from the shot Jag had taken. Following her down, Jaina knew that Jag wasn’t stupid enough to fall into her trap, yet he was still following her as if he was.

Suspicious, Jaina sped up as to get some distance between them for when he inevitable made his move. Surely enough just as she had sped up, he went into a 180 degree turn and attempted to ‘knock out’ her two rear engines and eliminate her from the game. However, before he fired, she twisted the joystick around so that they were now face to face. Before he could move, Jaina fired on him, which in real combat would have blown his cockpit to smithereens and even though he did get a shot in before he had been eliminated, she was still the winner in her mind.

She cheered out over the com system and began to back away from the engagement zone filled with pride and success. That was until she heard his stead and toneless voice over the same com system she had just celebrated through.

“I knocked your front engines out. Technically we both would have been dead.”

“Jagged, your cockpit was gone. Sure, my front engines were gone, but I would still be alive!” She couldn’t help but let some anger slip through her voice as she tried to rationally speak. She was a highly competitive person and wasn’t going to let this win go on a technicality.

“All right sticks, calm down, you can have this one.”

She smiled at the mention of her old nickname, one that very few people still called her, but frowned slightly at the implication that he was not going to fight this judgement. He never _let_ her have any victory, she always had to fight tooth and nail with him, even in a non-competitive programme like this one.

“You are giving this last round up very easy, Jag. Almost as if you want me to take the point.”

“Are you joking? I’d rather have you gloat to me for months or even close to a year about winning the last round, rather than be angry about it. You are a very sore loser Jaina, if you didn’t know that already.”

Jaina laughed at his statement and shrugged her shoulders even though he couldn’t see her. He was right, she was a very sore loser, but in the military, she found that part of her nature had helped her determination to achieve the almost unreachable goals she, and her commanders, had set for her. However, it carried on with her for her entire life, including these programmes.

Yet, it wasn’t Jag’s comment about her nature that made Jaina do a double take, it was the comment about the amount of time she would be doing it for.

“Close to a year? Are you planning on parking the fighter and becoming a househusband or something?”

Over her headpiece she could hear Jag’s rare, but delightful, laugh across the system.

“No, but I don’t really feel like doing it without you. No one else would argue with me for twenty minutes about every single shot. I’ve grown used to it now, I’d miss it.”

Ignoring the touching comments about not wanting to fly without her, Jaina could only focus on one thing.

“Wait, where will I be?” She asked as she looked through her viewport. She could see him now that he had flown out of the engagement zone too. They hovered side by side as they waited for clearance for re-entry.

“Jaina” Jag said as he looked back at her. “You are four months pregnant and we barely get to do this once every second month. Do you really think you’ll be able to do this again while your pregnant? Plus, when we have a new-born, I don’t think anything but nappies and bottles will be in the equation for a while.”

The thought hadn’t really occurred to Jaina that this would probably be the last time for a while. He was right though. Granted, she had a small bump, but a bump all the same and she had noticed the considerable effort it took to put the safety harness around her today. She could only imagine when she was closer to giving birth how big she would get. Trying to get into a cockpit was laughable.

“Oh, right. Of Course.”

She was afraid to say anything else due to the sudden lump in her throat and the rock in her stomach. Her breath became uneven and suddenly her sweat wasn’t the only thing that was threatening to run down her face as her eyes brimmed with tears.

This was happening a lot lately.

She cried while she was out running last night thinking about a writher bird she had passed her with her younglings following behind. She had to run into the hanger bay where she cleaned herself up before she went back home so that Jag wouldn’t know she was pathetically crying through the fields at random animals. However, despite how long she had stayed in the bathroom and had thought she did a good job in looking presentable when she left, the moment she had stepped onto the ship, he immediately knew she had been crying. When he asked her what had happened, she lost it again and cried in his arms for at least another hour.

Knowing she was on the verge of another breakdown, she quickly pulled her fighter away from Jag’s so he couldn’t see her and took off her headset so that he couldn’t hear her try to compose herself. She knew it was just the hormones that were coursing through her body, but that knowledge failed to compose her in anyway as she got clearance from the hanger bay to land. She blinked furiously in an effort to make the tears dissolve in her eyes, but the more she resisted, the more she found her emotions taking her over and by the time she was landing, her bottom lip was trembling, and the tears were freely flowing down her face.

Her hatch opened, and she saw Jag’s fighter set down and go through the same safety precautions her fighter had just gone through. When she saw his hatch open too, she knew he was going to be waiting for her to get out of her cabin too.

Before she could try and even wipe her face, Jag had climbed up her ladder and had one arm leaning into her ship. The look on his face when he saw her crying was one of concern but had no shock. He had defiantly heard the slight drop in her voice when they were in flight and knew what had happened. Jaina didn’t even know why she had been surprised, he could read her better than she could read herself and every slight change in her nature he could identify faster and more accurately than anyone in touch with the force. That hadn’t changed, and it never will.

He reached his hands into cockpit and clicked off her helmet. She let him pull it off her and put it in her lap as she immediately went to put her face in her hands.

She felt ridiculous, like a child who had been thrusted into an adult situation and not been able to handle the consequences of her actions. She was sick of this. Sick of the hormones, the puking and the tears. She was sick of not being able to eat what ever she wanted and sick of the aches, but most of all, she was sick of constantly doubting herself and her ability to be a mother. She wondered would that ever end.

Jag gently pried her hands away from her face and took them in one of his own. He let her breathing calm slightly before he spoke.

“I’m sorry, did I say something?”

There was no point in making up an excuse to him, he would see right through it and she was in no state to be making up any elaborate stories as to why she was balling her eyes out in her cockpit right now, anyway.

“It just hit me that I really won’t be able to fly for so long” she said as she looked down at her lap, ashamed to look him in the eye as she spoke. “I just can’t believe how much is changing so fast, and I guess it’s just overwhelming to me. I’ve been able to do this regardless of anything that was ever going on, I could come and fly and truly be in my element. Knowing that’s not a possibility anymore is hard to think about.”

Finally, she looked up into his eyes and could see nothing but the same concern he first had for her. She pulled at her hands which were enclosed in his and moved to attempt to wipe her face.

“Sorry” she sniffled, still feeling ridiculous. “I am being ridiculous.”

Her statement prompted Jag to reach up and cup her face with his palms, forcing her to look up at him once again.

“Hey, it is not ridiculous Jaina.” When she huffed in disagreement he reiterated. “It’s not. I of all people can understand how important it is to you.”

Jaina nodded, but he could see she still wasn’t convinced. He decided to try another tactic.

“Look at it this way, you can track your records today and put them up against yourself after you come back. You know when you lose a pace or two, and then you can try and map It against each other.”

Suddenly her face went from devastated to utterly disgusted. She recoiled away from his touch and her eyebrows knitted together in anger.

“I will not lose any pace!” she said with the determination that Jag hoped he would inspire in her. “You’d think after all this time you would learn that I am always at my peak, Jagged.”

Laughing, he pushed himself into the cockpit so that he could reach her and with his hand still cupping her face, he lightly kissed her forehead.

“Oh god Jag!” she said frantically as he moved back slightly in surprise at her sudden vigor. “What If the baby hates flying?”

The thought seemed to upset Jaina more than the whole ‘not flying for months’ dilemma had. On one hand, Jag was glad she had seemed to momentarily move pass that trauma, but was worried this would set her on another spiral of upset, however he was more confident he could pull her out of this one and couldn’t help but smile and he let his thumb wipe the bags of her eyes to rid her of the remaining tears.

“I think that may be genetically impossible, love.”

She thought about his words for a moment and he finally saw a slight smile on her face as she let out one curt laugh.

“I suppose you are right, it would be highly unlikely. Presuming, of course, the baby is yours.”

“If the baby with blonde hair and hates the sight of a fighter, ill defiantly be requesting a test.” Jag said in jest, but it did its job as Jaina’s face finally lit up in pure glee at his joke. She also finally fully leaned into his touch and let out a breath that truly symbolized her calming down.

When her breathing had finally gotten back to completely normal, Jag moved back onto the ladder and told her they should go home. She let him get down to the ground before she through her leg over the side of the x-wing and began climbing down to the ground.

This time she didn’t use the force, she didn’t think she had the physical and mental strength to call on it right now. Even though she had been in the fighter for nearly an hour and a half, it was the last five minute of emotions that really took it out of her and as she landed on the docking bay floor, she felt like she could sleep for a week.

Jag turned around and picked up both of their bags that had been thrown beside the construction tables before they had set off on their runs. Nether bothered getting changed out of their flight suits as their live-in ship was only a two-minute walk outside the hanger.

Just before they made their way out the large open door of the hanger, Jag squeezed Jaina’s hand which he had been holding while his other hand carried the bags. She looked over at him and saw him smiling the same smile she had been seeing more and more often lately. Happiness suited him, she made a note to tell him later.

“Who do you think the baby will take after when it comes to flying style?” he asked as he through an eyebrow up in a mix of wonder and amusement.

“Oh wow, I don’t know.” Jaina also felt herself smiling at the thought. She had never really thought about it before, but the image of flying with her child and teaching it how to fly like her father had done for her was one of things she could have ever foreseen. “It could be like you, everything expertly precise to the point of being a pain in the ass.”

Jag nodded as he continued. “Or it could like you, reckless but great so no one can really tell you off for it.”

“Or it could be a mix of both, somehow.”

Jagged’s eyes widened as he thought about that possibility. He was both amazed and frightened of that prospect.

“Let the force help us if that turns out to be true.”


	8. Chapter 8

The small two-seater table that was located in their kitchen which was also their living room, which was also their dining room, was set up for dinner. It had two plates that had the remains of a Kwaiti stew on it and on the side plates there was only crumbs from a cake that had read, ‘Happy Anniversary’ on it before it was cut up and ultimately annihilated. There was also a candle in the middle, but the wax was running down the side and the flame was on the verge of dying. The chairs were pulled out and it was obvious that the dinner had been long forgotten.

A few feet away on the sofa, Jag and Jaina were locked in a passionate embrace. Jag was sitting up with his back leaning against the cushions while Jaina had her legs on both sides of his thighs and was placed firmly in his lap. Her arms were thrown around his neck and her hands were curled into his hair while his hands were on her hips, but from time to time found themselves running up and down her thighs which were bare due to the fact she was wearing a short black skirt. She had a low cut top on that had short sleeves, that was fancy enough for a dinner date, but casual enough for a _home_ dinner date.

They were going to go away for their second anniversary, just like that had for their first, but they had decided to stay at home due to the fact that Jaina didn’t particularly want to be away for any substantial amount of time at six months pregnant. Also, if they were honest, they wanted to spend as much time alone together as they could before the baby came. They knew that this time next year, on their third anniversary, their lives will be substantially changed, and their family altered forever. The thought of spending this night in the presence of others at a hotel or off on another planet didn’t appeal to the soon to be parents. When they decided to stay at home, Jag had organised a dinner while Jaina got the cake. After dinner they had hastily moved the celebrations to the couch.

Which is how they had found themselves at this point, completely lost in each other as the ship quietly hummed around them.

Jag moved his hand from Jaina’s hips and ran them up her back, earning himself a moan into his mouth that he grateful accepted. In response Jaina ran her hands down his chest and tugged lightly on his shirt in an attempt to get him to take it off. Getting the hint, he moved back slightly and pulled the shirt over his head, but instead of going back to kissing her lips, he reached out and tilted her head up, so he could begin attacking her neck with his lips and teeth.

Completely lost in the feeling of bliss she was experiencing, Jaina began involuntarily rocking her hips in his lap which in turn gave her the groan she had earned from her husband.

Caught up in the moment, Jaina nearly missed it.

She nearly missed the slight pressure in her lower abdomen, more specifically in the bump that was between the two of them.

“Ow” Jaina suddenly said, as she shot up like a bullet. Her eyes were wide and her hair a mess due to the fact that Jagged’s hands had ran through it multiple times. However, when he pulled back to look up at her, he didn’t look much better. He had a piece of his white lock that ran though his black hair, sticking out in the opposite way and his breath was ragged.

“What?” Jag asked hastily.

Jaina grabbed his hand which was now hanging in the air and pressed it to her bump.

“The baby just kicked.”

Both of their faces lit up and Jag couldn’t help but laugh in a sort of excitement he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Jaina had been worried that she hadn’t felt anything up to this point. No kick, no movement or not even a hiccup for six months. All she heard was stories from her mum about how active herself, Jacen and especially Anakin were when she was pregnant. However, when she asked the doctor about it, she said it was quite common in first time pregnancies and to relax.

Jaina did try to relax, but she couldn’t deny she was very relieved now that the baby had made its presence known to the world.

Jag’s hand rested on her bump for nearly five minutes, only to be met with no more kick.

“Are you sure it was a kick?”

“I am certain, I’ve never felt anything like that before” Jaina said tamely.

Jag’s shoulders shrugged, and he moved his hands back to her thighs.

“She must be gone back to sleep.”

“Maybe. It was a hell of a kick though” Jaina’s hand also found there was back to his bare chest and she went back to lean on him.

“I’ll have to catch him next time.” As he spoke he moved forward to capture her lips again, almost as eager to continue what they had started as she was.

Her Hands were moving along his neck, just about to curl back into his hair when the baby kicked again. This time however, there was no missing this. If the other kick was a pinch, this was a punch and this time Jag felt it as clear as she did.

“Wow” Jag said as he quickly pulled back. “I defiantly felt that one for sure.”

“This feels so crazy” Jaina said as she put both of her hands on her stomach. Just like before, she felt nothing as she put her hands on her bump, but it hadn’t mattered. She had felt it and so had Jag, which was the most important thing to her.

However, even though she was elated about what just happened, she was eager to move back to what they had been in the middle of moments ago. The baby would be kicking her for another three months, they would get time to obsess about it later.

Pushing forward once more, Jaina captured Jag’s lips with her own and tried to reach forward with her hands to pull him as close to her as possible, but before he could reciprocate in any way, the baby once again gave a kick of interruption.

Immediately, Jag pulled back and gave her a look of sympathy.

“I’m sorry. This is too weird. He obviously doesn’t want me anywhere near you right now.”

Frustrated as she was, Jaina couldn’t help but let out a laugh, followed by a sigh. She had to admit, the moment was ruined and the more they tried to get it back, the worse the atmosphere was becoming. Nodding in agreement, Jaina slid off her husband and lay her head on his lap while closing her eyes.

“I don’t like the fact our sex life is already being affected by a baby who isn’t even here.”

“Do you think we should just call this whole marriage thing a day?” Jag asked as he ran his hand over her forehead and into her hair.

“I feel like that would be for the best. You can have the baby once I’m done growing it.”

Even though her eyes were closed, she could almost see his eyes move down to her bump while his half smile graced his face. Her thoughts were confirmed when she felt his own hand cover hers which was resting on her abdomen. In that moment Jaina opened her eyes and saw him looking down affectionately at both of them. It was a unique feeling to have someone look on you with such love that you feel like you are physically receiving it. She had spent so many years of her life feeling inadequate and nothing but a pawn of a bigger scheme. Now finally, she felt she had a proper part to play in her own life.

“You know what we should do instead?”

Jag raised in eyebrow in question.

“We should pick a name.”

The couple had decided early on that they would not find out what the gender of the baby was during the pregnancy and instead leave it as a surprise. A consequence of that meant that they hadn’t really discussed possible names at all and instead took to calling the baby both “he” and “she”.

“Ok” Jag said eagerly, obviously as excited about it as she was. “What should we start with? Boys or girls?”

“Girls” Jaina said almost immediately.

If she was being honest with herself, she had always felt the baby was a boy. She didn’t know if that was the force telling her, mothers’ intuition or just a plane guess, but she had always imagined Jag holding their son first as opposed to their daughter. However, she hadn’t said anything to Jag, in an attempt to keep him fully surprised when it came to the birth. For this reason, she suggested girl first, as if to throw him off the scent. That and she also wanted to hear if he had any ideas, because so far, she had very few.

“Ok, what about Alissa?”

Jaina was a bit taken back. Of all the names she thought he would say, Alissa was not one of them. She said it in her head a few times and then tried to imagine calling her child in for dinner or trying to gain her attention while taking a holopic. Using the name Alissa just didn’t feel natural for them situations.

Jagged, Jaina and Alissa.

It didn’t feel right.

“I’m not sure” Jaina said timidly. “It sounds quite like Alanna. We could be considered unoriginal.”

“We could never have that now, could we?” Jag laughed. “But I understand, she doesn’t feel like an Alissa.”

Jaina was happy that he wasn’t taking much offence to her commentary and was willing to compromise on his choices. He could be as stubborn as her sometimes.

“What about Clarissa?” Jaina suggested.

She had heard the name when she was no older than six while watching a programme that her and her brothers loved. Since that day it had stuck with her to the point that she even named her favourite teddy bear after her. From that day on, she assumed if she were to ever have a daughter she would probably have Clarissa somewhere in her name.

However, when she looked up at Jag, she could see his mind running through the same scenario’s she had played through moments ago. Calling out the potential name to their future child and all the future possible times they would use it. She could also see the same distaste and unease in his eyes that hers held when she had said “Alissa” moments ago.

“Clarissa Fel” Jag said out loud.

Laughing at the fact that Jag, who was naturally great at keeping his emotions locked inside, had his thought written all over his face, Jaina asked, “So, that’s a no then?”

“It’s a nice name. I’m just not sure it’s our baby’s name.”

Jaina understood.

If she was honest with herself, before she had even suggested the name, she knew it wasn’t the baby’s name ether. She just needed to hear it out loud and have him confirm that it wasn’t the one.

Jaina blew out a breath as she sat up and rearranged herself so that she was tucked into Jag side instead of his lap. At the same time Jag put his arm around her, settling into the cushions of sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

“This is harder than I thought.”

“Why don’t we move onto boys’ names?”

“That’s a good idea.”

Both of them looked into the distance, ready for the other to tell them a name they could contemplate, but after a few minutes of silence, they looked at each other and laughed at their incompetence.

“Maybe we can just call it baby for the rest of its life” Jaina joked. “Baby Fel.”

“That’s probably going to be on the file when it’s born anyway. Why not just keep that?”

The thought did sound appealing to Jaina. Not having to choose something that her child would have to live with for the rest of their lives and would make a mark on them weather they liked it or not. It was a big responsibility that she had never taken the time to really appreciate.

“Well, we could go with the Corellian tradition” Jag suggested. “After all, we are both advocates of it.”

The Corellian tradition that had span many generations around the planet, was a process of taking the two names of the child’s grandparents and mixing it together with the first and second name. Jaina Breha Solo was named after Han Solo’s mother who had died when he was young and Breha Organa, after Leia’s adopted mother and the former queen of Alderaan. The family also embraced the tradition for their youngest son, Anakin Jonash Solo, named after Leia’s biological father and Han’s father who was a Corellian ship maker. Unfortunately, Jacen got his name from a passing stranger Leia had met long ago and mainly because it sounded compatible with ‘Jaina’.

Jagged Solister Fel was named after Jagged Antillies who was his mothers’ father and Solister Fel who was his father’s father. Surprising no one, both of the men were pilots, and both were from Corellia.

Jaina had to admit that it would make sense to continue on the tradition, especially considering both of their families had embraced it so wholeheartedly. It would also connect the babies name to their own names and give the family unit a sense of continuation. She only had one problem with it.

“That could work” Jaina said confidently, but Jag could see that a ‘but’ was coming.

“But?”

Her eyebrows knit together, and he lip curled at the side as she replied, “It’s just that both of our fathers are still alive, and it would get confusing telling them apart. I feel it works better when you are honouring a memory of someone as apposed to just doing it for the tradition.”

“That is true.”

“So, we could use our brothers instead.”

Jag, who had been looking straight ahead, cocked his head to look at her. He was surprised to hear her say that considering how little she liked to even mention her brothers. It was hard for her to talk in detail about her brothers, for obvious reasons and unlike himself, she rarely said anything about ether Anakin or Jacen on a daily basis. Even now, over two decades after his older brother Davin had died, Jag still mentioned him and thought about him even more regularly. The thought of giving his son the name of someone he had looked up to and loved so much would be an honour for him, but he couldn’t tell if it was the same feeling for Jaina.

“Really? You want to do that?”

Digging deep into her soul, Jaina knew this was exactly what she wanted to do. Just as her mother had done when her brother was born, she wanted to remember her family for what she wanted to make it. She shouldn’t have had to be forced to only think about the painful part of her family history and she was sick of not evening being able to say their names without being overwhelmed with grief. She wanted to be able to dictate how she thought about her family and didn’t want anything to come between her and how she saw that anymore.

“Yeah, I really do.”

“So, Jacen Fel then?” Jag asked tentatively. He thought he understood her, but he wasn’t fully sure he was on her wavelength, so he was treading carefully on the subject.

“No, I think we should call him Davin. Davin Jacen.”

The minute she heard It out loud, everything clicked. That was their baby’s name. She could see herself rocking him to sleep while whispering in his ear to calm him and singing to him on his birthday as he blew out his candles. She could see him growing up, walking into school on his first day and writing his name on a name badge or as a young man shaking someone’s hand and introducing himself.

She could see Jag was going through the same motions and when their eyes finally met again after looking off to have this daydream, she saw the pure happiness that radiated through them. She reached up to kiss him in a moment of joint jubilation that only a parent could really feel and when she leaned back on him after she pulled away, she found herself not being able to stop saying the name over and over again in her head.

“Well let’s just hope it’s a boy now, because we apparently can’t name girls” Jag joked.

This time, Jaina stayed quiet and hoped she wouldn’t give anything away from her silence.


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe you almost caved in like that!” Jag said and although it was in a mocking tone, Jaina could tell he was genuinely unimpressed. “We promised we wouldn’t find out! It’s what we both wanted!”

Jaina laughed at her husband’s hysterics as they walked through the stalls of the market. They had just gotten out from one of her regular doctors’ appointments on Nilon and they had decided to walk through the planet’s famous centre as they made their way back to the hanger. Of all the times they had come to the planet for Jaina’s appointments, they had never visited the tourist filled streets and instead opted to go straight home. However, the appointment had been a very early one and when they had exited the medical centre, the sun was shining, they didn’t have anywhere to be, and the market was practically calling them to go and explore.

This was how they found themselves walking hand and hand through the streets and enjoying themselves with the sun radiating down on them.

“Oh, come on, you know you want to know too!” Jaina replied as she squeezed his hand.

“Jaina, I have something that you have always lacked. Patience.”

Jaina rolled her eyes as she thought about how she had possibly asked the doctor if she knew what gender the baby was. The doctor had nodded, but just before she had given in and asked what it was, Jag had stepped in and insisted that they didn’t want to know.

She had agreed with him, she didn’t want to know, and she did want it to be a surprise, even though she had a hunch. Yet, she had to admit that Jag was right, she had little to no patience. Although she was fairly certain at this point that the baby was in fact a boy, for the passed few weeks she had been having a nagging flicker of doubt which had been causing her to panic. If this really was just her guessing and she was guessing wrong, which she had to admit was equal amount of chance to her guessing right, she was putting all her metaphorical eggs in one boy shaped basket.

They had decided his name and ever since she had been referring to him as Davin, not only in her own head but out loud at home to Jag. They had also started to buy the necessary goods they needed for him and although she hadn’t said it to Jag, she had been intentionally turning to items that would look good with the shade of blue she was sure her family and friends would be buying for the baby once it was born.

However, this had led her to be completely unprepared if the day did arrive and it was a girl instead of the boy she had imagined, and if there was one thing Jaina really hated, it was being caught off guard.

So, when the option was there right in front of her to end all of this panic and frustration, of course she was tempted to reach and grab it.

“Don’t you really want to know though?” Jaina asked as she turned her body to look at Jag. He stopped walking when he felt the pull of her hand and turned around to face her.

“Of course. I’m dying to know, but whenever I thought about that moment when they are born, I always pictured it as a big surprise. So much has changed since I had that vision first of all, I was really hoping we could keep this one thing the same.”

Not expecting that deep of an answer, Jaina was taken a back. Her face scrunched into a confused face as she stared up at him.   


“When did you start thinking about it?”

“I don’t know” Jag replied as he shrugged his shoulders and made an effort to start walking again. “When we were together the first time.”

However, as he tried to move Jaina grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

“You have been imagining us having children since we were in our teens?”

“I mean, maybe just a bit. I didn’t think about it very often, but yeah, I guess I have been. “

As he spoke, Jaina could see his cheeks begin to redden and he through his eyes down to the ground in embarrassment. The sight and his words warmed her heart and the fact that he had been planning their future together for such a long time made her feel important, wanted and loved. Things he had been making her feel for a very long time, but particularly these days.

She reached up her hand to cup his cheek and only when his eyes met hers she began to speak.

“I think that is amazing and I love you for it.” As she spoke she tried to pour purpose and meaning into her words as to show him that this wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about.

“I love you too” he said hastily and before she could respond he had bend down to kiss her as he simultaneously wrapped his arms around her. She moved up onto her toes so that she could similarly reach her arms around him and pull him to her as they became as close as they could considering there was a baby bump in the middle of them. 

It was probably more intimate than either of them would have ideally liked to do in public but they got lost in the moment.

_It doesn’t matter,_ Jaina thought, _No one on this planet knows us anyway._

Or so they thought.

“Well of the smugglers pit, if it isn’t the gracious Jaina Solo.”

Both immediately pulled away from each other and turned their heads to the right, where the voice had come from. Due to the fact that the sun was facing directly at them, at first, they could not see who had interrupted them. Jaina quickly shaded her eyes from the rays with her hand and squinted her eyes at the figure.

The humanoid stood no taller than Jaina, with black hair that had typical Mandalorian markings in the side. She wore a black under top that melded over her muscles on her shoulders which was evidence that she had upper arm strength that trained martials would envy and a blaster hung low on her hips. She an expression on her face that expressed both humour and seriousness, somehow all at the same time, the one Jaina remembered from what felt like a lifetime ago.

“I never thought I’d see you again. Let alone on Nilon.”

Jaina couldn’t help but smile, even as she felt Jag tense in anticipation beside her.

“Hello Mirta, how are you?”

Mirta Gev, the granddaughter of Boba Fett, her father’s greatest foe was a wiry woman who never held back when it came to say what she thought, even more than Jaina herself. Jaina had met Mirta when she had received training from Fett during the second galactic civil war and she had become somewhat close with the bounty hunter at one point.

However, she hadn’t seen her since the end of the war, and in this awkward moment right now, Jaina couldn’t help but be glad that he life had taken a better turn and she wasn’t required to run in the same circles as bounty hunters anymore.

Nether the less, she had always respected Mirta, so she couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness seeing her old comrade again.

“I’m alive, that’s all I can say” Mirta replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

Her eyes then shifted from Jaina to Jag and back again. Then her gaze shot down to Jaina’s abdomen and she scoffed.

“Jaina Solo, having an actually baby. Now that is a surprise.”

“I know, can you believe it?” Jaina laughed. She could feel in the force that Jag had expected to her to feel the same wave of offence that he had been hit with, but she had not. If anything, Jaina was the one who expected this life for her the least.

“It is quite unbelievable” Mirta replied and Jaina couldn’t help but be surprised when she saw a slight smile break out on the Mandalorian’s face. “But if I can do it, you defiantly can.”

Now it was Jaina’s turn to be surprised.

“Really? You had a baby?”

“Two, actually. Both girls.”

When Jaina had been to Mirta’s wedding to an honourable man called Ghes Orade, Jaina could see the two were deeply in love and although Jaina had seen many forms of love in her lifetime, none reminded her more of what she had seen in the holofilms than they had. It was the type of relationship that had obviously been predestined in a far-off time and one that fate worked hard to bring them together. Ghes was everything that Mirta had ever needed and in return she made him so blissfully happy, which people could see from another system.  He was the type of person that brought out the best features of Mirta and Jaina imagined that their relationship was one of complete and unwavering trust.

“Congratulations!” Jaina spoke, probably with a bit too much enthusiasm. “I really hope you are happy Mirta.”

In that moment, Jaina almost did a double-take, realising the implications of what she had said and immediately wondered if she had spoken out of place. She could see the slight twitch in Mirta’s face as she began to speak.

“As happy as I can be, considering the circumstances.”

That brought with it the other side of the history they shared. Before Jaina had defeated Ceadus, he had co-operated with the moffs who had created a bio-weapon so accurate that it would wipe out entire family lines from existence. They took Mirta’s blood and focused that weapon on the Mandalorian home world, ensuring that Mirta or Fett could never return home or else be exterminated. Jaina had always felt guilt about her families doing and had played over situations in her head where she had stepped up to the plate earlier and defeated Ceadus like she should have.

Not to mention that Jag, who was now standing even more tensely and visibly uncomfortable than before, was the previous head-of-state of said Empire that had housed these Moffs following the civil war. So, to say they were now intertwined was an understatement.

“Look Mirta, I’m really sorry. About everything.”

Jaina didn’t think it would mean anything to the girl. After all, she didn’t take kindly to sympathy, especially from the Jedi, but Jaina was surprised to see her mouth curl up in more of a smirk than a snarl and a look of contempt on her face as opposed to anger.  

“It isn’t your fault Jedi, at least not this time.”

And with that she turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

The halls of the Jedi temple were all outdoor on this level. The building was built around a middle courtyard that contained the garden of peace and this provided the perfect space to encourage the plants that grew in the garden to expand around the pillars and walls that held up the walk ways between the different components of the temple.

Jag couldn’t help but get distracted by the different types of flora that grew from the vines and he always took note in how different they changed with the seasons and the temperature of the planet.

When they had first arrived on Ossus, the flowers that had grown were an off blue that reflected the colour of the sky, with brown specks in its centre trailing down to the pollen that fluttered out of the stems. It had been winter then and as the spring rolled around the light-blue turned into an almost aggressive pink. The brown speckles had also changed to an off-white which attracted the Slean-flies that were native to the planet. The Jedi often spoke to the youngsters about feeling the vast amount of life buzzing around the temple at this time as the wildlife got ready to grow in the summer months.

Speaking of summer, the warm weather brought a new colour of violet with yellow speckles, which is what he found himself looking at now. The purple mixed so beautifully with the green of the vines and it gave the temple a sort of warm and welcoming feel that Jag decided was his favourite. As he walked passed the pillars and reached the door he was going through, he couldn’t help but feel sad at the thought it would soon be time for the flowers to change yet again. However, by the time the next colour would grace the halls of the temple, which Jag recalled as a vibrant red, the baby would be here.

He found himself relating everything he did now a days as a count down of sorts to when the baby would be born.

Earlier that week he had enquired about a piece of machinery for an old speeder he was fixing up as a side project and when the mechanic had told him that the  parts might take as long as two months to arrive in the system, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would be pushing a stroller the next time he walked into the shipyard.

Trying to clear his mind of the baby, at least for long enough to get through this meeting with the grandmaster, Jag pushed the large door and stepped into the training room that was powered down at this time. He saw Luke and Ben Skywalker standing in the middle of the collection of padded matts that filled the room.

After a couple of months living as a normal citizen, Jag realised he needed something to occupy his time. Something less stressful than running an intergalactic system and less life-threatening than a fighter pilot, but something with enough work to keep him occupied and he could put effort into. So, when the grandmaster asked him to help out with training the younglings in their combat training, along with the trails, Jag jumped at the chance.

He never really pictured himself as a teacher to children, let alone children who could kill him if they really wanted to, but he took to it more than most could. It was rewarding to know that he was actually helping people grow directly as opposed to not see the help he was giving which had been happening for most of his life. The younglings respected him even though he wasn’t force-sensitive, and he could see that they were eager to learn, which was all he could ask for really.

“Jag, thank you for coming” Luke said as he acknowledged the younger man walk towards him. “We didn’t want to pull you away right now, but this is rather important.”

“Of course.” Jag replied, smiling at the father and son duo in front of him. “I wasn’t particularly busy anyway.”

“Good to hear you are getting some time to breathe, however I come with news that probably won’t help that.”

“As I expected” Jag nodded. “What is this about?”

“The council finally decided” Luke said outright.

When Jag looked back and forth between Luke and Ben, it was obvious that he was confused from the statement, which the two Jedi obviously thought he would understand.

“They have decided on the changes we are making to the trials the younglings are going to go through” Ben said when it became clear Jag had no idea what they were talking about.

Suddenly it became clear and Jag’s eyebrows rose in understanding as he replied a simple, “ah.”

He thought about it for a moment before finally asking, “They have decided on a more aggressive route?”

“They have” Luke answered with a nod. Although he was saying ‘they’, it was not lost on anyone that it was Luke, the grandmaster, and all the masters, which included Jaina, that had made this decision.

“With Abeloth so strong, we can’t mess around anymore. We have to be ready when she eventually does come back” Ben explained.

Jagged nodded. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, mainly from Jaina who had been involved in the many hours of meetings regarding this change that was coming. She had argued for the progression of the order and how it was time to prepare possibly for the oncoming threat they couldn’t pretend wasn’t there anymore.

He was inclined to agree, but he couldn’t ignore that it was probably the military service in both of them that was swaying their viewpoint and he tried to take into consideration the thousands of years of tradition the Jedi had with the force and their unique way of operating. It was something he would never fully understand, but something he was coming to respect more and more as time passed.

“The changes mean the younglings will need to go through much more combat training and the trials will be heavily based on that training we will be giving them” Luke explained.

“Which unfortunately means more work for you Jag” Ben pipped in.

Jag nodded but not with reluctance. He was happy to help the Jedi in any way he could and to apply everything he had learned over the years was actually a joy to him.

“It is what it is. I’m guessing this is the new syllabus” Jag said in regard to the paper that Luke held in his hand and when Luke nodded, he found himself listening to all the new measures about to be implemented and what his new responsibilities would be.

They continued this for the next half an hour until they had made a point-by-point plan of how Jag’s class was going to be different, more intense and with harder drills. Jag internally cringed at the thought of teaching children things he learned on a battlefield of a war, but he knew the masters were right and they needed to be ready for the threat’s ahead of them.

If Jaina’s account of her encounter with Abeloth was accurate, and he was betting it was as she was not usually one to over-exaggerate, these Jedi needed all the help they could get.

When they were finally done, Jag thanked the two men and they all made a move to exit the hall.

“Thank you for all your help Jagged, would you like to come for dinner with us? Ben and I were just about to go and grab some” Luke asked as they stopped in the courtyard.

“Thank you for the offer, but I better get back. Jaina will be waiting for me.”

“How is she? I haven’t seen her in nearly a week actually” Ben said, contemplating the thought of his cousin.

“She’s good. Exhausted a lot. That’s why she hasn’t really been around. She’s probably asleep right now to be honest.”

The three men shared a laugh and Luke gave him a knowing look.

“I understand completely. Mara was the exact same.” Jagged saw a twinkle in the grandmaster’s eye that only really came out when he spoke of his late wife. “Are you ready for everything to change?”

“Honestly I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready, but I just want the baby to be here already” he answered as he felt the smile creep across his face and take up residency.

“How the hell are you going to manage a force sensitive kid when you are so force blind Jag?” Ben asked while he shared a look of humour with his father, who didn’t exactly reciprocate the sentiment to his son.

“Well I managed with a class of twenty Jedi for the past two years!” Jag replied laughing. “Plus, I’ve put up with Jaina and all of you for all these years, so I think I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah but come on Jag this is different!” Ben replied as he put his hand on Jagged’s shoulder. “You will literally be responsible for keeping this child alive. It’s going to be crazy seeing you try to control someone who could literally do what ever they want and there is nothing you could do about it!”

Ben had meant it in humour, but like most teenagers, found himself completely oblivious to the affect his words were having on the soon to be father.

As soon as Ben had finished his sentence, a sense of dread that Jag had never truly felt before hit him and he suddenly felt like getting sick.

They were right. How in the world was he supposed to look after a baby who was force sensitive when he was as force blind as an Ice bat? He would never know things about his own child that random force sensitive strangers could tell. He wouldn’t be able to comfort his baby the way others could, and he would never even have the possibility to have a bond the way others could. He felt like he had already failed, before his baby was even born.

Luke could see and probably hear in the force; Jag’s dread and he gave Ben a look of annoyance before he put his hand on the former pilot’s shoulder.

“It is completely different with your own child, Jag. You and your baby are going to have a completely different relationship than Ben and I have or that you and your father had. It’s something all parents go through, regardless of force sensitivity.”

Jag nodded and prayed that the smile he tried to force had actually shown up on his face because although the words were comforting, it didn’t stop the awful dread that had up a place in his stomach and no matter how he tried to breathe it away, it stuck.

As he walked home to the ship, he kept replaying Ben’s words in his head and saw flashes of his child growing up distant and not being able to communicate with him properly. In all his years he had never worried about this type of thing and now all of this anxiety was hitting him at once.

It was odd to be the worrier for once as he was usually the rational one in his relationship, easing Jaina of her possible parental worries. He didn’t know how he was going to act normal around Jaina when he saw her, especially considering she could read him like a book, with or without the force.

Walking up the ramp into their humble abode, Jag tried to come up with reasons why he would be so put off, but he didn’t have to worry because, like he guessed, Jaina was passed out on their couch when he strolled into their kitchen. Her head was up against the wall and her legs were up on the cushions as she gave in to her obvious exhaustion.

The sight brought a true smile to Jag’s face and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss his wife’s head as she slept. When he bent down, he instinctively put his hand on Jaina’s bulging stomach and in that very moment he felt the baby give a undoubtably forceful kick.

He was so taken back by the feeling that he stepped back in shock. He was sure the kick was so forceful that Jaina would wake up, but it barely caused a stir in the brunette who remained still in sleep.

Timidly, he put his hand back on her bump and almost as soon as he touched her, the baby kicked again.

The baby was reacting to him and his touch.

It was in that moment that Jag realised that it didn’t matter if he had the force or not. This was his baby and of course he was going to be able to take care of it. This was his blood and he had wanted this for a very long time and he wasn’t going to let his irrational fears block what was supposed to be the happiest time in his life.

As he was coming to this conclusion, he felt Jaina stir under his hand and by the time he registered that she was waking up and he tried to move away, she was opening her eyes, staring up at his awkward position above him.

“Is everything ok?” She asked in a gruff tone as her voice was laced in sleep.

He couldn’t help but beam at the entire situation and he nodded at her as he bent down to kiss her, on the lips this time.

When he pulled back, he looked at her in eye and said, “Everything’s perfect.”   


	11. Chapter 11

“Now this one is probably the most spacious” the house agent spoke as she walked into the open-planned kitchen.

Unlike anywhere else Jaina had lived, this apartment had the kitchen, living room and dining area all in different rooms that were almost as big as each other. She couldn’t deny that it was a gorgeous modern home that had more than enough space for herself, Jag and the baby, no matter how much stuff they would acquire.

All anyone had told them the passed eight months was how they had to move out and get more space because of all the ‘stuff’ they would have to get for the baby.

She had been putting off the move for as long as she could purely due to how busy both of them were with their work, but now that she was officially on maternity leave from the Jedi, she didn’t really have any excuses not to start house hunting.

“I feel like this would be perfect for the three of you” the agent continued. “There is a lot of natural light and the pool is year-round due to the natural heating system we were talking about earlier.”

The agent was a middle-aged man that had showed them half a dozen apartments already but insisted he had saved the best for last. Taking everything into consideration that Jaina and Jagged had requested, the man really had found their ‘perfect’ house, so to say.

It had four bedrooms, one of which was a box-room beside the master bedroom, perfect for the nursery. The whole house was carpeted in a modern grey, except the kitchen and dining room which were a brown oak wood which gave it a modern sleek feel. It had a dinning table in a separate room, but a breakfast area in the kitchen which was perfect for when the couple didn’t want to have to set up a big meal and only grab something small, like they often did.

The dining room however was very grand. It had a chandelier in the middle of the marble table and ruby red chairs around it, all on top of a fluffy modern rug that matched the candle holders on the lockers around the room. There was also a mirror hanging on the room which complimented the room perfectly.

The living room had floor to ceiling windows that let in light and gave an amazing view over one of the deep canyons of the mountainous planet. It had a giant flat screen Holo-screen that appeared to float in mid-air and the couch was big enough to fit an entire crew of people and so comfy you could use it as a bed and never feel the difference.

As the agent took them through the house and outside to the pool and garden, Jaina watched as Jag’s eyes went wide and looked around in awe. She could tell he was falling more in love with it with every new feature they saw and when she reached into the compacts of his mind, she could see flashes of images that admittedly made her heart flutter.

When they were in the dining room, he saw their baby in a high chair beside the head of the table in between both of their respective seats. The baby was giggling as it made the biggest mess possible from a tiny bowl of oatmeal as Jag tried to feed it with a spoon and Jaina tried to ease the damage by holding her hand under the baby’s chin.

When they went into the box-room, he saw himself sitting in a rocking chair trying to sooth their crying child in the middle of the night and when they moved into another bedroom, he saw an older child, obviously sleeping in a big bed for the first time.

He saw them playing with their child on the floor of the living room and having swimming races in the pool during summer. He also saw just the two of them lying in bed together at the end of the day and Jaina with her head in his lap on the couch while they watched a holo-flick during their free time.

Jagged was envisioning his life here and as every moment passed, he was concreting his decision in his head that this was where they would grow their family and live out some of the most important years of their lives. He wanted this to be their home, a place they could come and let down all of the barriers for the outside world and were vulnerable, knowing they were surrounded by people who only loved them.

So, she wasn’t at all surprised that when the agent left them alone to look around themselves, Jag immediately beamed at her and went on to tell her how perfect he thought it was. She desperately tried to relay his enthusiasm and she thought she had done a pretty good job at masking her emotions, but as always, he could tell when she was being genuine and when she wasn’t.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Do you not like it?”

“It’s not that” she said timidly. She didn’t want to break his heart completely by telling him she didn’t share his enthusiasm for the house, but she had to be honest, he was going to find out how she felt eventually. “It’s just I can’t really see us living here.”

Jag’s eyebrows knotted in confusion and she could physically see him running calculations through his head. This house was perfect for them technically, so he couldn’t understand how she wasn’t as excited and optimistic about it as she was.

“Really? I thought it was exactly what we were looking for to be honest” he said as he trailed off, looking around the spacious living room. “But I only want it if you want it too. What about the last house we were in, was that nicer?”

Jaina thought about the last place they had been which was also lovely and more than adequate for them to live in, but yet again when she thought about actually moving, her face betrayed her true feelings and made her grimace.

“Jaina, what’s wrong? Really?” Jag asked taking her hands, which had been playing with the zipper on her coat, in his.

Jaina let out a sigh and closed her eyes as she said, “You’re going to think I’m stupid.”

He reached up to touch her cheek, which in turn caused her to open her eyes again and look at his expecting and reassuring face. Them eyes always held no judgement to her at all and only ever bore love her way.

“I promise, I won’t. Now what’s wrong? You didn’t like any of these apartments even though they were exactly what we said we wanted.”

She felt herself begin to tear up for the third time today and saw him look incredibly guilty, which in turn made her feel worse for what she was about to tell him.

_God damn it, hormones_ , she thought to herself as he reached up to wipe under her eyes where the tears were threatening to fall and the moment, she felt his touch, she actually did begin to cry.

“It’s just” she began as she already felt a lump in her throat forming. “I love the ship so much and I can’t believe we are about to leave it.”

Jagged looked at her in both confusion and relief. Confusion at her words and relief that it wasn’t something more serious. She had seen that look many times and silently admitted to herself that she was making a bigger deal about this than she should be. Yet she couldn’t help it and even though the agent could walk in on them at any time, she continued to cry.

“I thought you wanted to move though? You said that the ship is hardly able to fit us let alone a baby.”

“I know, and I still think that. It’s just I never thought I’d have such a sentimental feeling to one place because my home has always been with people as opposed to in a place, but now I really do feel like that is my home and it really hurts at the thought of not living there anymore. I know you love this place so much though, I can practically see you moving in in your brain right now and I’m so sorry I’m just not as obsessed with it as you are!”

When she finally stopped talking, she felt out of breath from both crying and talking, so when Jag pulled her in for a hug, she went willingly and almost sagged against him in exhaustion. Even crying took too much energy these days.

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t let yourself get riled up about this” he said into her hair.

She knew he didn’t mean it in an offensive way, yet she couldn’t help but feel a bit angry at his comment. She wasn’t getting riled up! It was important to her! How dare he act like this wasn’t important and that she was crazy, and she was over-reacting! She could have killed him for being so insensitive to her feelings right now-

_Ok maybe I am getting a bit riled up,_  she admitted to herself.

She was now crying into his shirt and grabbing onto his coat as if he was a lifeline to her saneness, while she was spiraling into certain insanity as she balled her eyes out in an open house.

“We don’t have to decide anything right now” he said. “Why don’t we just go home, we’ve had a long day, and just get dinner. Possibly have a bath, watch a holo-flick and we can think about this later.”

“We don’t have later Jag, I’m due next month!” She mumbled into neck.

“We have time to leave this for now Jaina. Don’t worry we will sort this out, okay?”

Finally, she pulled back and he couldn’t help but smile at her disheveled state. Her hair was tussled and her eyes puffy and red. Mostly, he couldn’t believe how fast things had derailed from happily walking around a showhouse to holding his crying wife in the middle of a luxury living room. Yet, he shouldn’t be too surprised considering this type of thing had been happening for a least the last 5 months and he thought back to the day she cried pretty profusely in her x-wing. However, the only positive thing is that although the crying sessions were regular, they didn’t last very long, and she was usually back to good spirits after a bit of comforting.

“How the hell am I going to walk past the agent? I look like a mess” Jaina said as she ran a hand through her unruly hair and wiped her eyes in an attempt to try and fix herself up.

“It’s ok, you go out and wait in the speeder and I’ll tell him your feeling sick.”

“Are you sure?” Jaina asked. Usually she wasn’t one to give in like that, but she really didn’t want to have to deal with the agent, so this time she was happy to let her husband deal with this right now.

“I’m sure, go on before he comes back in” he assured her. However, she didn’t need to be told twice and with a quick kiss of thanks she turned around and quickly scurried out the door.

When she was gone, Jag took the opportunity to take another look around the room. Jaina was right, he did love this place and if it was up to him, he would move in tomorrow. Yet, all of that meant nothing if Jaina didn’t love it too, so reluctantly he turned to go and find the agent and tell him they regretfully had to let the house go.

~~

Jaina couldn’t believe she had made it the whole day out with her mother.

She had picked her up at 9 in the morning, where they had gone to one of Jaina’s last scans while Jag had to finish the rest of his work. They then had gone to lunch, gone shopping for some more baby things and even went back to her parent’s apartment for dinner. She was next to shocked that she had managed the whole day without a nap, which was next to impossible now a days and even more shocked that her mom had put up with her moaning all day.

Every time she complained about being in pain or being tired, her mom was there to comfort her and did not once tell her to stop moaning. She couldn’t believe how patient people were being with her and she wondered if she could have that same patience with her baby soon.

She hoped so, considering she was not a very patient person and the baby was coming very soon.

Walking up the ramp to her living quarters, Jaina saw that the light was on, so she knew Jag was still up and awake, which she probably shouldn’t have been surprised about considering the sun had just gone down.

She put in her entry code and when the door slid open, she saw her husband sitting at the table with papers spread out in front of him. However, unlike usual, it obviously wasn’t work papers because between his legs on the floor, was one of the parts of the rocking chair they had bought last months for the baby’s nursery they would eventually make. However, they hadn’t dared take it out of the box until they had moved into their new place, which had been a touchy subject since she cried in the open house two days ago. So, she surprised to see him with a screwdriver putting what looked like one of the last pieces in place of the white wooden chair.

“Hi” she said when he didn’t look up when she walked in. He had obviously been so concentrated on his work that he didn’t even hear her or the door.

“Oh” he said, finally meeting her eyes. “Hi. Your back sooner thank I thought you would be.”

“I’ve been gone literally all day.”

“I know but even still.”

When he made no move to ether continue with his work or get up towards her, instead standing like a deer in headlights, she finally decided to inquire about what was up.

“So, what are you doing?”

He blew out a breath and finally stood up.

“Ok, I’m not done, but come with me.”

She took his open hand and let her direct her through the ship towards the hall. She was extremely confused, but she was too tired to press him when she knew all would be revealed soon.

They stopped outside the bunk room of the ship, which although wasn’t their sleeping quarters, was used as a spare room of sorts whenever someone came in from off planet to visit and didn’t have quarters of their own.

“What’s going on?” she finally asked as she looked at the closed door of the bunk room and in response, he opened the door of the smaller room.

To her shock, the four bunk beds that had been stuffed into the room were now stripped out, nowhere to be seen and the dark colourless walls had been pained a bright cream. In the corner of the room the rest of the rocking chair was sitting up on a rug that hadn’t been there this morning and was sitting beside a wooden cabinet that was slightly open and she could see contained the mountains of baby clothes they had both bought and been given as presents. There were teddies all over the room and hanging around the room were fairy lights that set a soft glow in the room that made her feel immediately calm.

Finally, in the very corner of the room, she saw a white basket, set up and ready for a baby to be placed in.

She stepped inside and did a 360 turn around looking at everything in detail. When she turned back to her husband standing in door way, she had to physically remind herself to close her mouth as to not catch flies.

“What is this?” She asked.

“It’s the baby’s nursery” he said in a matter of fact tone.

When she stared at him for a moment, still so perplexed by what was happening, he stepped into the room and into her personal space.

“Look, I know we will eventually have to move, I can’t pretend that that won’t happen, but the baby is going to be about  _that_ big.” When he spoke, he put his hands in the shape of no bigger than eight inches. “We can defiantly stay here for as long as we need, and we’ll have plenty of space.”

He could see the tears start to well up in her eyes again except this time it was in happiness and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“What about the other house though? You love it.”

“Jaina, we will find another house, when we are both ready and that we both love.”

The certainty in his voice made her feel the calmest and most prepared she had in all of the nearly nine months of her pregnancy and she knew that everything would work out the way it was supposed to, no matter what.

“You are amazing, you know that?”

Jag smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but before he met her lips he whispered, “I do try.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys!   
> Here is the final chapter.  
> Thank you so much for reading along and I hope you enjoyed it!

For the first time in who knows how long, Jag was sitting at the breakfast table, actually eating breakfast and reading a news holo.

It had been at least four months since he had not had some piece of paper with an assortment of files to fill out in regards to the student’s trials, or some sort of registration certificate they had to have done before the baby came, or re-reading the baby book on the chapter ‘winding’, because Jag was sure  that they defiantly were going to have trouble with that.

However, with the baby’s arrival coming any day now, Jag had been granted a few weeks off so that everything was settled before and after the birth. Jagged had thought that this would mean a frantic couple of days preparing for the imminent chaos that was about to rain down on them, full of preparation and nerves, but he was surprised to find it was actually quite the opposite.

After they had packed Jaina’s travel bag with everything they would need for the hospital visit and tracked the route from their ship to the med-bay where they would meet with their doctor and hopefully deliver the baby, Jagged found they were in a waiting game.

Waiting was actually quite boring.

Especially when Jaina was getting increasingly more uncomfortable as the days went on and only really wanted to finally not be pregnant anymore. That’s why when Jaina had enthusiastically announced two days ago that ‘today is the day’, Jag was more than ready to move them on the way to the med-may and get the show on the road.

However, as night came, Jaina professed that she was probably far enough away from giving birth that they could stay at home for at least the night. Now, two days later and still no baby. Jagged had been forced to come to the conclusion of a false alarm.

Just as he was scrolling onto the next page of the news article, Jaina strolled out of the hall and into the kitchen. Despite how uncomfortable he knew she was, she still flashed him a smile as she walked towards the fridge and even let her hand graze the back of his neck in an affectionate action.

“Anything interesting going on in the galaxy?” she asked as she looked into the fridge and took out a yoghurt. She then turned to the table and took a seat beside him but remained on the edge of her seat. She was wearing a loose-fitting tunic, that many people noted made the five foot two brunette not even look pregnant, and trousers that hung low on her. She also wasn’t wearing socks, which Jag noted in his head, because the floor was noticeably colder this time of year.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Trade disputes and such” he replied as he took a sip of his caf.

“Riveting stuff.”

Jag laughed at her quip and closed the data pad and put it down on the table beside him, turning towards his wife at the same time.

“Still no movement?” he asked, gesturing to her stomach.

“Not a peep” she huffed. “I can’t believe how long this is taking. Solo’s aren’t the usually the waiting kind. I thought this baby would be as eager to get out as we are to get it out.”

Jagged reached across and put his hand on her stomach under her flowy white top. Just like she had said, the baby didn’t move or kick at all, which was rare nowadays as the baby always responded most to his touch or voice.

“Well, they will have the last name Fel, and you know how good we are with patience.”

He saw her through her eyes up at the ceiling and she gave him a look of disapproval before she continued.

“You’re right. You and your genes are completely responsible for my discomfort right now.”

Jag couldn’t help but laugh at her conclusion and accusation, which he admitted was at least half his fault, but he was willing to take the brunt of it if it made her feel better. However, before she said anything that held real menace, she leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes and grabbed his hand with both of hers.

“I just want them to be here” she whispered.

“I know” Jag said as he squeezed her hand. “But it’s really any day now Jaina. This time next week, we will be parents.”

At that, Jaina’s eyes snapped open and looked at him.

“I really can’t wait” she admitted.

“Me nether” Jag agreed. “I’m still betting on brown eyes with black hair.”

“I’m feeling more hazel and brunette” Jaina quipped back, squeezing his hand right back.

“We will see, I’m usually very good at winning bets” Jag boasted. “In the mean time how about I put on some sort mind-numbing flick and we both for a nap, because I’d really love one.”

Jaina simply looked at him, with love and admiration in her eyes. She knew how lucky she was to have him and sometimes it hit her all at once, how much she loved him and how glad she was to be in this position in her life. When he looked at her, most likely waiting for a response to his proposition, she reached forward and captured his lips with her own.

She could feel his surprise in the force but when it passed, he relaxed into the kiss.

He hadn’t expected anything too spectacular during breakfast at the table, but when he went to pull away, she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him back to her. Jag shifted to the edge of his chair and brought his own hands to cup her face in his palms. When he felt her mouth open, he couldn’t help but slip his tongue along her teeth and when he heard her moan into the kiss, he was pretty sure a bolt of electricity was injected through his whole body.

Jaina finally did break the kiss, but it was only to turn her head and change the angel of the kiss. He took the moment of respite to let his hands run up behind her head and into her hair. When she came back to his mouth, he was more than ready to indulge in her again and Jaina grabbed the top of his t-shirt tugging on it.

Jaina stood up, still not breaking the kiss and Jag moved his hands down her back and to the back of her thighs as he craned his neck up. He got her hint though and he stood up too, guiding her backwards towards the couch. He opened his eyes to look around and make sure he didn’t trip over anything and he pulled back when they reached the seating area to take off his top. He then turned around to sit down on the couch and held her hand out so that she could take up her usual position straddling his lap.

Over the months, as Jaina’s bump had gotten noticeably bigger and the couple had to adapt. Jaina could still straddle his lap, but there was a noticeable gap between them and as she settled on his legs, he knew this would inevitably lead to a cramp of some sort and they would be forced to move again.

However, that didn’t stop them from enjoying there time now and he felt her run her hands over his abdomen and towards his belt buckle. He was nearly shaking in anticipation and the spontaneity of the moment was only heightening his excitement.

She reached below his belt line and purposely rubbed her hand along his groin, earning her a moan that sent vibrations through their connected mouths. She smiled into the kiss and he was forced to pull back from the force that the air was escaping from his lungs. When he pulled back, he couldn’t stop his eyes from closing as she continued her assault and when she moved forward to suck on his collarbone, Jag was pretty sure he was seeing stars.

“Oh, shit” Jaina suddenly said, all activity ceasing so fast that Jag lurched forward in both surprise and disappointment, but his disappointment was soon clenched as he looked up at Jaina who had her hand on her bulging stomach with her eyes wide and her breathing irregular.

“I think I just had a contraction.”

~~

She knew it was nearly the end, but that didn’t make the pain any better.

The drugs she had been given had helped greatly but had felt like it had delayed the process somewhat. The relief she was supposed to feel from pushing was numbed and all she could feel was her organs shifting in ways she didn’t think was possible and the pain that was taking the air out of her lungs so intensely, she was sure she was about to pass out. She felt like getting sick too, which she had heard was a good sign but right now it didn’t feel like that.

Jagged had gotten Jaina to the med-bay in plenty of time and she felt like everything was going according to the well-oiled plan, but her nerves had gotten the better of her and the last few hours had been nothing but pain, crying and emotions as she navigated her way through labour.

However, about twenty minutes ago the doctor had given her the good news that it was time to start pushing and that’s how she found herself here.

In a birthing bed, with Jagged on one side of her and a medical droid on the other, moments away from becoming a mother and trying desperately to call on the force to help her through this.

“Ok Jaina, next contraction, the baby will be here!” her doctor called from the other end of the bed, rather enthusiastically. She had been with Jaina from her very first scan and she liked to think that the doctor was also excited about meeting the baby.

She used the few seconds of a break between contractions to turn her head and look up and Jag who was gripping one of her hands in anticipation. She noted to herself that this was the last time she would look at him before he was a father and she was a mother. He saw her gaze on him and he turned to face her head-on.

“Come on Jaina, one more. I know you can do it, you’ve done so well.”

That was the last thing she heard before she was taken over by another contraction.

The pain again was so intense everything else in the universe was blocked out and all she could do was focus on the pain, pleading with herself to push through it, literally.

Then, as she felt the pain come to an end, she heard the shrill cry of a baby, her baby, as she looked and saw the doctor help it take it’s first breath.

“Well done!” She called as she held him up for her to see. “It’s a boy!”

Jaina had already known that, for months now, but to finally see her son for the first time was a feeling she could never and would never be able to describe. It went further than words and as she watched Jag cut the cord and the droids wrap him in a blue blanket, she cried again, but this time in pure joy and affection.

The doctor turned around and gave the baby to Jag who still hadn’t said anything for he was too lost in awe and amazement, and as he held their son Jaina was pretty sure there was no better view than that in the entire galaxy.

“Hello” Jag finally said down to the baby. “It’s really nice to finally meet you.”

As if on command, the baby started kicking furiously and when Jaina reached out in the force to calm him down, she realised he was not fussing, but reacting to his father’s voice, finally hearing it face to face as opposed to from inside her all these months.

Jag realised what was occurring and looked back up to Jaina with his mouth wide in a smile that reached across his whole face.

Despite how exhausted she was, she was exhilarated and when Jag bent down, kissed her and put her son in her arms she looked into his round eyes that couldn’t focus yet, but he immediately settled as she found him in the force and locked their hearts together in a bond that she knew in that very moment, would never be broken.

“Hi Davin” Jaina said, finally acknowledging his name. “I’ve been waiting a really long time for you.”

~~

Jaina felt like she’d been watching Jag with Davin for hours, and if she was honest, she probably had been.

When they moved her down to her private recovery suit, she had gotten time to have a shower and she was slowly but surely beginning to feel more put together. The doctors had given her more pain medication and she was sitting up in bed as Jag paced around the room with Davin in the crook of his arm.

They had changed him into a baby grow that had yellow ducks on them and a small blue beanie hat that covered a tuff of dark baby hair. He hadn’t cried much at all since he had been born, but instead decided to stay awake and look around at the world he was finally being introduced to. His wide-eyed gaze probably couldn’t focus on a lot right now, but it didn’t stop him from throwing his gaze all around the room, looking at his fingers and staring up at Jag.

“Is he asleep?” Jaina asked while she watched them and leaned her head against giant pillows which were propped up against the headboard.

“No, he’s just looking around. Do you want him?”

She had wanted to say yes, but she knew she’d have time later and seeing the two most important boys in her life together for the first time ever was too good to break up.

“No keep him for a while, he’s calm with you.”

He finally took his eyes off Davin and met hers from across the room.

“I love you so much. You did such an amazing job making him.”

“I didn’t do it all alone you know?” she said. “I mean, mostly alone, but you helped a bit.”

Jag laughed, and he moved towards the comforter seat beside Jaina’s bed and slowly sat down as to not jerk the baby in a sudden motion. After a moment of continued gazing Jag opened his mouth to talk, but before he could get out any words, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Jaina called from the bed and watched as Han, Leia and Allana cautiously walked into the room.

Jaina’s parents had already seen Davin less than an hour after he was born, but Allana hadn’t met her new cousin yet. She had obviously been prepped not to be too jumpy due to the fact that maybe he would be asleep, and she needed to be careful, so when she walked into the room she talked in a very low voice and walked slowly as to not make a ruckus.

“Hi” Leia said as she took a carry bag off Han that contained more clothes Jaina hadn’t realised she would need and thankful her parents had offered to go back and get. “How is everyone?”

“We are all good” Jaina called from the bed. “He isn’t asleep it’s ok.”

“Go give your aunty a hug Allana” Han said as he nudged Allana, who was suddenly very shy, in the direction of Jaina’s bed.

Allana hopped on the bed as carefully as she could and timidly gave Jaina a hug. When she pulled back Han bent down to kiss her on the forehead and when she looked back down at Allana she realised she was staring at the bundle in Jag’s arms.

Leia had gone across the room and put her hand on Jagged’s shoulder to stare down at her first grandson, who stared right back at her.

“Congratulations Jaina” Allana said, again in a timid voice showing how shy and anxious she was about this whole situation, still staring at Davin. Jaina knew that Allana was very excited at the prospect of a cousin when she had been pregnant, but she had never been around a baby before and Jaina could understand her hesitation.

“Thank you, honey.” Jaina said, rubbing her back, hoping to aid her nerves and putting her at ease a little bit.

Jag smiled at Allana on the bed and asked, “Do you want to hold him?”

Allana quickly looked from Jag to Jaina to Davin to Han and finally back to the baby.

“Really? Can I?”

“Of course!” Jaina said behind her.

Jag stood up so that Allana could sit down in the chair and when she was finally settled, he carefully placed the baby in her open arms. He then got down on his hunches so that he could support most of the baby’s weight under one of his hands and Leia sat on the arm of the chair, so she could lightly cradle the baby’s head, making sure Allana could hold the baby without any worry of hurting him.

Allana stared at him for a couple of moments before finally breaking out in a smile.

Her red hair fell down around her shoulders and Davin was obviously attracted to it because he couldn’t focus on anything else and he even reached his little hand up to grasp it. However, Allana was as graceful as her mother and didn’t move even as the baby pulled on a lock of it. Yet, she was as gentle as her father had been and when she moved her hand to let him grab onto her finger instead, Jaina couldn’t help but let a tear fall down her face.

In that chair was the next generation and combined everything good that was in her and Jacen, rolled into two perfect beings.


End file.
